


Quiet

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, also smut, here ya go, reader has female body parts, reader is a wrestler, reader stammers, this was so I could get out the whole "WHAT IF" issues I had, werewolf!Baron Corbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally) A two shot for one of my MAIN guys, Big Breakfast himself. </p>
<p>Reader is a newly signed NXT wrestler, diminutive, quiet, and not entirely sure they want to be friends with everyone's favorite oversized (but surprisingly civil) Lone Wolf.</p>
<p>[X-posted to Tumblr and Fanfiction.net]</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Baron Corbin was _far_ too tall, too scary. You were timid and small, eternally grateful for the fact that you would never have to share a vehicle or room with The Lone Wolf.

 

That is until you found yourself in a hotel hallway at one in the morning, Corbin making a beeline for the same door you were standing in front of. “Oh.” was all you managed to get out, looking up and up and _up_ at him.

 

“Room with you? Thank fuck. You won't be up partying until fuck o' clock.” he groaned in...relief?

 

“I'm so sorry. They normally put me with Carmella.” you apologized as he slid his keycard and opened the door.

 

Baron turned towards you, the motion making you flinch. He raised an eyebrow. “You don't need to be sorry, little one. You haven't done anything wrong. Carm asked me to swap for the week. Something about hanging out with her man.”

 

_Little one?_

 

“I-I'll be quiet, I promise.”

 

His teeth looked terrifyingly predatory when he smiled at you. “It was a joke. Normally they saddle me with Mojo, and damn near anyone is quieter than the Hype Train. You're fine.”

 

You slept poorly the first night, overly aware of your different roomie. Baron's large frame hung off the second twin bed. He didn't snore, at least. But he mumbled in his sleep. Tossed and turned a fair bit as well. Even with the A/C cranked it was hot in the room and both of you had blankets on the floor at the end of the night.

 

“Maybe we should leave the windows open instead?” Baron suggested wryly over the continental breakfast sampler that you'd smuggled back to the room. You were so used to you and Carmella eating breakfast half-in/half-out of bed that your sleep-deprived brain hadn't thought twice about grabbing the extra portion.

 

Though it was a little small for someone Baron's size.

 

He'd met you at the door upon your return, running a hand through sleep-mussed hair. You never had the chance to study his tattoos before (or the bravery for that matter). The colored ink on his chest and arm was brilliant even in the hallway light, patterns mesmerizing your tired mind. He seemed surprised that you'd brought up breakfast, chuckling when you'd hesitantly explained your lazy ritual with Carmella or “Carm” as he called her.

 

“You guys just enjoy it in the room eh? Yeah, I can see where Enzo _and_ Carm might be a little much for someone like you in the morning.” Corbin teased, spearing one of your blueberries with his fork. “Not to mention Cass, every inch of seven feet. You're what, pushing five two?”

 

“I'm five even, maybe...” you mumbled into your muffin.

 

A huge hand carefully cupped your chin and tilted your face up towards Corbin's. “My hearing isn't so good, little one. If you want me to hear something, it's a good idea to look at me while saying it.” His grin was less terrifying this time. “Even if it's mean. I don't mind.”

 

“I wouldn't say anything--!” you began to protest but stopped when he started laughing.

 

Baron Corbin, _laughing_.

 

“I know you wouldn't, little one. You're not an asshole. Mojo isn't prone to talking quiet, so I'm not used to having to listen too hard y'know?” he explained. “I'll do my best. Just try not to get frustrated by my constant state of 'what?'”

 

“Of course, I didn't...I wasn't trying to be rude. I'm sorry.” You fiddled with the remains of your muffin, surprised when Baron sighed heavily.

 

“Little one I ain't a dick, I promise. I know I'm a scary, beast-size motherfucker. I mean, there isn't shit I can do about it, but if there's anything I can do to make this week easier for you I'm all ears.” Baron said bluntly.

 

“I was actually worried about...well. W-would you be more comfortable if we pushed the beds together? I know it doesn't make them longer but...” you trailed off at the grateful look on his face.

 

“I didn't wanna' make you do something you didn't want to do. I am all kinds of onboard with that, little one. My word as a tattooed gentleman that I'll keep my hands to myself.”

 

Oh god, you hadn't even _thought_ about that! _What if something happens? What if..._

 

You hushed your panicked thoughts with a firm nod, polishing off your muffin while Baron practically _beamed_ with delight.

 

...

 

_This is...kind of exciting_ , you admitted to yourself as you set up the box fan on one side of the bed and turned the A/C to max. You had gone out and splurged on a fan and some extremely soft king-sized sheets after your workout and training for the day, knowing that Baron would appreciate being comfortable far more than you ever could.

 

You were already showered and in bed by the time he came in, giving him a shy wave when he entered. “I showered at the venue, I promise.” Corbin said, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a groan and starting to fight with his boots.

 

“H-how...um. How did it go?” you asked, your voice growing firmer as you finished your question.

 

Baron groaned again, rolling his shoulders. “I'm just sore as a bitch. I'll be alright in the morning. Match was a tie, so no closure as well. Sucks.” His hand brushed the sheet beside the comforter, and he grabbed a handful of it. “Oh _god_ sweet _tits_ that is fucking heaven.” Corbin damn near _growled_ (rubbing his nose against the sheet?). “I'd make a fucking den out of these, little one. In a _heartbeat_. Front desk give you 'em?”

 

“I um...I went out and b-bought them. Y'know, you fill the gap in the beds with rolled towels then use a king size sheet. Works great.” you answered hesitantly. You'd expected him to quietly appreciate the sheets, maybe offer a 'thanks'. Not uh. A _den_ suggestion.

 

Briefly you wondered if there was more _wolf_ to that whole 'Lone Wolf' thing than he let on.

 

“You're a goddamn saint. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.” Corbin ordered, sliding beneath the covers next to you.

 

The extra fan did it. You slept through the night, lulled by the white noise of the room. True to his word Baron kept his hands to himself and you woke up feeling much, much better. Not to mention braver.

 

You rolled onto your stomach, shooting a look at the still-slumbering Baron. He was sprawled close to diagonal across the beds, the flat sheet wrapped around him. The den comment came back to you (as well as the noises he'd made) and you flushed, taking the moment to actually _look_ at Corbin. Study him a bit closer.

 

You decided after several tense seconds that maybe...maybe he wasn't so scary after all. His face was nice when he smiled; his eyes lit up and it just seemed like all his edges softened.

 

You raised a hand, tracing his chest piece in the air in front of your eyes. Fingers and mind followed all the sharp turns of the cage and curves of the heart.

 

“It took so long for my guy to do it.” Baron's deep voice interrupted your childish daydream and you squeaked, dropping your hand and jerking back. “It was close to seven hours of work. Had to be perfect, y'know little one?” he continued, seeming to not notice your surprise. “Can touch it if you'd like. Some days I forget it's there.”

 

Oh you'd like _very much_.

 

Your hand reached back out cautiously, touching his collarbone. “Does...did it hurt? When you got it?” you asked, hoping to distract him from how hard your hand was shaking because _yep he's attractive and I'm touching him holy fuck_.

 

“That's half the fun.” Baron grinned sleepily, teasingly snapping his teeth at your hand after he finished speaking. “When you see the ink punching into you...it looks like you're bleeding color. It's a fucking sight to see, little one.”

 

“C-can I...if you get another one can I come along?”

 

_Whoa girl! Down!_ you scolded mentally, horrified that the words had come out of your mouth. _I sound like a total creep!_

 

But no, he was smiling still. He clearly wasn't offended. “Sure thing, little one. Just try not to pass out. I know this shit ain't for everyone.”

 

The burst of laughter that came from him after your flustered statement of _I am **not** squeamish, Baron Corbin!_ was well worth the embarrassment of the morning.

 

Corbin volunteered to make the breakfast run, apparently liking your routine as he mumbled something about _pack needs food_ before he left, and you were left alone with your thoughts while you picked out your workout clothes and made the bed.

 

_It's unfortunate that I enjoy his company so much. He's so different than what I pictured._

 

You felt a little pang when you realized you only had five more nights with him.

 

_Maybe...maybe we'll even..._

 

You pushed your face into his pillow and hugged it close. _Best not to think about what I'll never have._

 

…

 

The nights went too fast. On the fifth morning you woke up, tangled in his arms, and got an almost frantic-sounding apology from the large man as he scrambled from the bed to go work out.

 

On the last night, you acted.

 

Baron was fit to be tied when he got back from his match, unshowered and wide awake and _furious_. Your heart sank more and more as he snarled and blustered, until finally in a burst of courage you laced your arms beneath his ribs and just silently held him.

 

Corbin buried his face in your hair, inhaling deeply and giving you goosebumps. “I promised I wouldn't touch you.” he finally said gruffly. “Can't even do _that_ right. And now I'm getting all this grubby ring shit on you. Not fair to you, little one.”

 

You made a snap decision and lifted your head so he could hear you easier. “Shower off and I'll rub your back? You seem l-like you could use it.” Inwardly you were incredibly proud of yourself for your bare minimum of stammering.

 

Both his eyebrows went up and he stared at you for a second. “Uh. Really?” Baron seemed to have been shocked clean out of his anger.

 

You nodded determinedly. “Yeah! I know I can do it, I did it for Carmella a few times.”

 

“Little one I've got a bit more _surface area_ than Carm will ever have, but fuck if I'm going to turn down a back rub. Give me ten minutes?”

 

Nine minutes and thirty seconds later Baron laid himself out on the bed, getting comfortable. You figured it would be best for your panic-prone self if you approached this calmly and methodically, like a puzzle to solve. You cracked your knuckles and then quickly climbed up beside him. “Is your lower back too sore for me to straddle? Normally I sit on Carmella's butt, but since you're so tall...” you trailed off when he jerked his head to the side.

 

“Hop up wherever little one. I doubt your weight is going to be the thing that breaks me.”

 

With that, you planted your knees on either side of his torso and got to work.

 

_What did they **do** to him tonight? _ He was tight as a drum across his shoulderblades, groaning when you pressed your thumbs to the base of his neck and began kneading. A few times you had to stop and carefully gather his wet hair out of the way so you could work on his shoulders.

 

“Little one you're fucking _killing_ me.” Corbin moaned out while you worked over his lower back. You blushed at the unbridled pleasure in his voice, glad that you were helping him relax. His fingers clenched into the sheets when you carefully wiggled his boxer briefs down just a smidge to reach that last trouble spot over his pelvis.

 

“Okay? Not hurting?” you asked quietly, tapping his hand when he didn't answer. The eyes that met yours were lazy and hungry, and Corbin licked his lips after a minute.

 

“Mmmm _good_.” he slurred with a thumbs-up, burying his face in the sheet when you continued with the back of his pelvis. “Uhhhh _god_.”

 

He arched his back underneath you suddenly and you clung to him, giggling. You hadn't felt this brave, this at ease in _months_.

 

Corbin complained, “Party's over? I was just getting started,” throwing you a slow wink over his shoulder when you climbed off.

 

“Sorry! I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with.” you explained, holding up your hands.

 

He laughed, sounding somewhat bitter as he did, and rolled onto his back, proudly displaying the erection straining against his boxer briefs.

 

Your eyes widened.

 

“You have no idea how long it's been since anyone could get a reaction out of me. It's been fucking _years_ , little one. Years without a mate, wondering if I'd ever find them.” Corbin began quietly. “And then you. You, with your damn _quiet_ self, bringing me food and soft fucking sheets for me to den in. I'm not above waiting, obviously. I just...I hope you at least feel _something_ for me, you know?”

 

“C-Corbin, I...” your stammer was back in full-force and he raised a hand.

 

“Sleep on it. I know this is some heavy shit, and I'm pretty sure you liquefied most of my bones with that back rub. My word still stands, obviously. I won't touch you. You're safe here.” Baron reassured you, smiling again.

 

“I-if...I mean, if you want to hold me that's okay. It's only fair.” you reasoned aloud, then blushed furiously and ducked your head. “Wouldn't mind y-you touching me at all.”

 

“Fuck _yes_.” Baron sighed, carefully tugging you down to spoon with him. Your flush intensified as his cock pressed against your thighs from behind. “Mmm...” he breathed in your ear, hands gently cupping your breasts. “You feel wonderful.”

 

Holding your breath against the noise you wanted to make (because _holy shit he thinks I feel wonderful_ ), you shifted back slightly, molding your body to his and humming softly in contentment.

 

Baron sucked in a breath, clearly startled, before slipping his hands beneath your bra to fondle your breasts anew. Your nipples peaked quickly and Corbin seemed to take savage delight in seeing how mercilessly he could tug on them.

 

“Corbin!” you whimpered, wiggling your hips back against him and luxuriating in the pain/pleasure of having your chest played with.

 

“Yes, little one?” his teeth gently bit the shell of your ear.

 

“C-could you...I mean, maybe um...”

 

“ _God_ I want to ravage you when you do that.” he groaned quietly, making your stomach drop out with all kinds of thoughts.

 

“Hump me until you get off? Please?” you begged, feeling him stiffen for a second. “I just know you're exhausted and I'm n-not very good with my mouth yet so that's--”

 

Large hands wrangled your pajama shorts down to your knees, then one of them slipped into your panties while he pressed his cock against your rump. “This alright?” Corbin asked breathlessly, his hand easily covering your mound.

 

You keened out quietly in shame, burying your face in the sheets as he pressed even closer and slowly, _slowly_ slid his finger over your already-wet slit. He kissed your shoulder, “Shhh, little one. This isn't anything strange at all, okay? Just enjoy the ride.”

 

“M' sorry I'm so s-small.” you whimpered, knowing that he must be uncomfortable.

 

Baron's laugh surprised you. “I like it. Obviously.” He bumped his cock against you for emphasis. “But I don't want to do anything that you're not comfortable with. So when you tell me to stop, I'll stop.” he promised with another kiss to your shoulder. “How do I get you to cum?”

 

_Baron Corbin is in my bed, asking how to get me off. Nobody wake me up!_

 

“I-I'm j-just...I'm new to this so...I mean...” you fumbled for the words, startled when he sucked in a breath. “I-I've done it a couple times just...not l-like this you know?”

 

“But this is what they do in some porn you like, right?” his voice was a growl against your shoulder and you froze. “You probably like how huge the guy is and how small the girl is, huh? Figured I would help you act it out, hmm little one?”

 

“N-no! I m-mean...um, it...” you covered your face with your hands. “I-it's more the position than the size, Corbin. I'm sorry.” you admitted, flushing brilliantly when he groaned into your ear.

 

“Don't make me fuck you right here and now. I'll do it.” Baron threatened playfully, hooking your top leg up and humping you in earnest. “Little one watches _porn_. What's your favorites?”

 

“I c-can't--no! It's so embarrassing!” you gasped, shaking your head.

 

He chuckled. “I won't tell anyone, I promise. C'mon, what do you like?”

 

“N-no!”

 

Corbin rocked his hips up into you silently a few times, the arch of his cock pressed firmly against your ass. You clenched your hands into the soft sheets and whimpered. “Ready to talk?” he breathed with another slow roll of his hips. “There's nothing wrong with watching, little one. Fuck any idiot that tries to make someone feel ashamed for exploring their sexuality. Should I tell you what I like, hmm? That make it easier for you?” he offered, his words like liquid heat in your stomach.

 

You nodded furiously, making him snort. “Alright I'll tell. As long as you tell me yours afterward.”

 

Corbin nibbled over your ear again, trailing bites down the side of your neck. “I like open-mouthed, sloppy stuff. I like chicks in little skirts and guys in suits.” His tone _somehow_ got deeper. “I love it when a woman's voice goes to shit from screaming in delight. That totally fucked-out sound...” he trailed off, humming low in his throat as you timidly moved your hips against him.

 

Baron squeezed your breasts together, making you gasp. “I also enjoy tit-fucking.” You could feel him smile into your shoulderblade as he lazily shifted your breasts back and forth. “Hmm, I like watching smaller women get dominated by larger guys, but I also like it the other way around. Depends on my mood. Y'know, some days you just want to mate and then other days you want to be toyed with.” he shrugged. “Alright little one, spill. What do you like to watch?”

 

You covered your face with your hands again and he carefully rolled you over to face him, grinning as you huffed in embarrassment.

 

“Remember to speak clearly, little one.” Corbin teased, tugging your hands down and kissing your knuckles.

 

Shakily you trailed your fingers down his chest, loving how hard he inhaled as you dipped below his boxer briefs. “I-I like th-this.” His cock pressed hot and heavy against your palm. “I like spooning.” You shrugged, sliding your hand down to the base of his cock. “Riding. Don't know if I like doing doggystyle or just watching it, b-but I love watching it.”

 

“With the way I do it, you'd fucking love it for sure.” Baron gritted out. “You like the sideways handjob too, huh? Nothing like it. Especially when you can just scoot down or I can move up and then bam, titjob.”

 

You nodded with a blush as he fondled your breasts again, rolling himself against you. “I-I like vocal. T-tell me it feels good, or bad. So I can be good, you know?”

 

“Nothin' wrong with wanting to improve.” Corbin agreed.

 

“I like guys who are strong. I like the idea of being easy to move during...well, during. U-um, I like the tattoos, they always look cool.”

 

He rolled you back to your stomach, urging you up onto your hands and knees. “Little one, remember all you have to do is say stop and I _will_ stop, okay?” Corbin murmured, hand splayed wide on your stomach. You nodded, nervous and excited and _ready_ for this.

  


His fingers spread your lower lips, quickly locating your clit. He groaned against the small of your back, pressing a kiss there before sliding a finger up and down your cunt as if to measure you. At this point you were dripping onto the bed and his fingers freely, loving the gentle teasing.

  


“So _perfect_.” Baron's voice was deep enough to rumble through you, and you unconsciously tried to clench your thighs together to relieve the pressure it caused. “Mm, I don't think so little one. Legs open for me.” He rubbed his boxer-clad groin against the back of your thigh briefly like he couldn't help himself, and then he carefully pressed his middle and ring finger into you. His index brushed your clit and you shuddered, whimpering. “ _Oh_ , who's my sensitive mate?” Baron groaned against your ear, sounding absolutely thrilled. “Who's so good to me, hmm? Who's going to get a reward for being so fucking _good?_ ”

  


You buried your face in the sheet, raising your hips as high as they could go as you shook and pleaded for more. Corbin curled his fingers inside you, tensing his arm and shifting your pelvis even higher. “You going to soak my tattoos, little one?” he asked, unable to keep from chuckling when you nodded furiously against the pillow.

  


You turned your head to the side so you could see him somewhat, loving how his eyes lit up warm golden-brown when you opened your mouth. “B-Baron--” you panted.

  


Corbin groaned low at that, running his free hand absently over his cock while he brought you closer and closer to your edge. The motion made you ache even harder, _needwantneedwant_ blending into a siren-like frenzy and all you could say was _please please please_.

  


“Cum all over my hand and we'll see if you're relaxed enough to take me.” Baron coaxed. “C'mon little one. Your alpha wants you to cum.”

  


Your hips bucked down _hard_ against his hand as you started to crest and he quickly pulled his fingers free, tugging your hips backwards into him to luxuriate in the undulations of your body in orgasm. Baron leaned forwards over you, snarling praise in your ear. “So _good_ , can feel you soaking through these fucking boxers little one, I _know_ you can take me if you want me. Do you want me?”

  


You nodded frantically, propping yourself back up on your arms and rocking back into him. “Yes please, p-please.” Remembering how he'd reacted when you said his name, you took it a step further. “Please. A-Alpha.”

  


Corbin latched his teeth down onto your shoulder, not enough to break the skin but enough to make you yelp. “Anytime you say stop, I'll stop. If it doesn't feel good, you need to tell me. Be loud, tap me if I don't answer like you did before, okay?” His hands were shaking as he pulled your panties down off your legs and tossed them to the side. Baron inhaled deeply, going still for a moment. “You smell... _fantastic_.”

  


“I...I do?” you asked curiously, rolling halfway onto your side to give your arms a break.

  


“Yes.” Baron stood up from the bed to tug his boxers down. “You smell like _good_ and _ready_ and _home_.” His voice was remarkably steady. Then, he cupped your chin and kissed you slowly. “Perfect.”

  


“Oh.” you breathed once the two of you parted. _Wow._

  


He smiled down at you. “First thing you ever said to me, little one. Hopefully I can get a few more words out of you.” A hand swatted your calf lightly and you jumped, straightening back up onto your hands and knees. “Easy. I won't hurt you.”

  


“I know, I j-just...” you trailed off, wiggling your hips. “Please?”

  


Baron mounted up behind you, teasingly rubbing his cock over your cunt as you shifted back and forth. “You want me? You want your alpha's dick in you?” he growled, pressing the head of it in for a second before pulling back out.

  


You were ready for him the next time he did it though, quickly shoving back and taking almost all of him in one go. The two of you moaned in tandem, his hands falling to the sheets and fisting in them as you kept moving. “Ride that cock, look at you-!” he gasped, grabbing your hips and tugging you backwards onto him, easily shifting you to gyrate your hips in circles. “You're so good to me.”

  


You arched your back, loving how he could just move your body to suit his needs. Corbin fucked in a way that made you wish you were his all the time. You closed your eyes at that thought, burying your face in one of the pillows to muffle your scream when Baron bottomed out in you.

  


“Are you alright?” Corbin went dead still until you raised a shaky hand in a thumbs-up, making him laugh breathlessly. “Thank fuck. It's not too much? You're doing so well.” he praised, rubbing a hand across your stomach in a soothing gesture.

  


You whined in your throat, then lifted your head from the pillow so he could actually hear you. “More.” you pleaded, slipping a hand down to grab at his fingers curled against your stomach.

  


Baron rumbled wordlessly for a minute, finally muttering, “yeah?” before settling back into a rhythm. You melted against the bed, having completely abandoned trying to hold yourself up in favor of letting him support your hips with one sure, strong hand on your stomach. “Keep your fingers on mine if you're gonna stuff your face into the pillow, okay little one?” he ordered quickly. “Don't want to hurt you.”

  


You nodded furiously, startled when he kissed your shoulder again. “You're so _tight_ . So fucking _good_. M' I good for you, little one? Make you feel good?” Baron panted, “Alpha's going to take care of you.”

  


You sucked in a breath, wanting to be loud for once in your life as his voice and motions brought you to your brink again. “ _Yes Baron!_ ” you cried, feeling his whole body shudder at your volume.

  


“Oh _damn_.” he groaned, bending over you and snapping his hips up _hard_. That did it for you, your orgasm crashing over you and rendering you to nothing but a contented mess, sagging against the hand supporting your hips helplessly.

  


You heard a hard _click_ next to your ear as Corbin barely restrained himself from sinking his teeth into your shoulder, his jaw going tense with the urge. “Wanna' put some pups in your belly.” he moaned out, sounding remarkably wistful for someone about to cum. His animalistic terms made your heart race. No one had ever spoken to you so frankly before. “I won't, but I want to. Maybe I'd get to keep you then. See you like this more.” he managed to continue through his gritted teeth.

  


Your face heated weakly at his confession and you whimpered, closing your eyes against the unexpected tears that welled up. _He wants me. More than just now, he actually wants me!_ “You have me. As long as you want. You don't have to leave me if you don't want to,” you reassured him. That seemed to be the final straw, Baron hastily pulling out. You felt his cum spurt thickly across your lower back a second later and you shivered in delight, stretching your body beneath him. He gave a long, low groan of satisfaction as he finished and collapsed on the bed beside you, kissing you fiercely.

  


“Let me just go get something to clean you up with. I kinda' made a mess.” Corbin mumbled sheepishly once the two of you parted.

  


You laughed, tugging on a lock of his hair and loving when he leaned in to the motion. “It's okay. I enjoyed every second of it.”

  


His face lit up, and he ducked to nuzzle his nose against your own. “Really?”

  


“Really.” you smiled.

  


Corbin actually fucking _blushed_ at that, stumbling off the bed to get a washcloth from the bathroom. When he returned you relaxed into the bed and sighed in bliss, letting him carefully rub you down with the warm water.

  


Once the both of you were under the sheets you turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “You really like that wolf stuff, hmm?”

  


His embarrassed chuckle and shrug was all the answer you needed and you snuggled into his chest to fall asleep, a smile still on your face.

 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were!Baron makes a riotous appearance in this chapter. Just uh. Just so you know.
> 
> Enjoy!

Waking up to a large, strange animal in your bed was not exactly your idea of enjoyable. When you opened your eyes and were met by the sight of black fur you blinked several times.

  
  


Hard.

  
  


You fought the scream in your throat, slowly inching up onto your hands and knees then bolting off the bed. _Oh god it's_ _ **huge**_ _, how did it even get in here?!_ That scream was still ready and waiting as you realized something else. _Where's Baron?_

  
  


A terrified squeak escaped when the thing ( _dog? Wolf? Big_ _ **black**_ _fucking coyote?_ ) lifted its massive head and unleashed a yawn. Sharp teeth were put briefly on display and then it focused on you. Its jaw snapped shut and you flinched, cringing even further back against the wall and closing your eyes.

  
  


A snout nudged your cheek, the beast snuffling over your face and hair as your whole body shook with fear. A low _huff_ of breath made you whimper, and then a huge tongue abruptly lapped at the tears on your face.

  
  


It tickled a little bit and a panicky giggle escaped you. The wolf (you were pretty sure it was a wolf, despite being _much_ larger than the wolves you'd seen in the past) whined and continued to lick you, mussing your hair even further as it moved up your face. “O-okay, I guess you're not gonna' eat me then, huh?” you stuttered, surprised when the fucking thing _nodded_ at you.

  
  


It put its ears back, making a weird sound in its throat and placing one overlarge paw carefully on your knee. The eyes of it looked strangely familiar, not like wolf eyes. More brown than yellow and...

  
  


_Oh **no**_ .

  
  


“B... _Baron?_ ” you breathed, flinching when it gave a loud yip and pressed its muzzle against your neck.

  
  


You didn't really  _ mean _ to pass out, it just seemed like the logical thing to do when confronted with that kind of information. When you came back around the wolf was whining and lapping at your face again. You sputtered, sitting up and wiping the slobber off as the wolf ( _ Baron?! _ ) stepped back, tail between his legs and ears flattened.

  
  


“Well I guess that wasn't a dream,” you groaned, “wonderful. And today is a travel day.”

  
  


Baron( _?! _ ) yipped, ears raising when you got to your feet. He softly tugged on the hem of your shirt (technically  _ his _ shirt you realized, when had you put that on?), making you walk over to the other side of the bed. A piece of paper was balled up on the floor, and Baron bumped it with his nose before looking up at you and giving a short growl.

  
  


It was a note, words messy and scribbled out. You sat down on the edge of the bed.

  
  


_ Little one not much time. Didn't think I was this relaxed. Will need help in AM. Take $ from my wallet, get trailer from rental for my bike ( **PLEASE** ) I am so sorry. Bayley/Alexa know, can help. I can explain everything. Should be back to normal tomorrow night please please don't leave me here please please ple... _

  
  


The words dissolved into masses of blurred lines there. You took a deep breath, digging your hand into the ruff around Baron's neck. He licked your bare shin, looking up at you with sad eyes. “I have to admit this is one of the  _ weirder _ mornings-after I've had.” you finally said, getting to your feet. “Lucky for  _ you, _ the rental place mixed up and gave me an SUV instead of the coupe.”

  
  


…

  
  


Alexa was all smiles when Baron bounded to her, the jealousy in your chest quickly snuffed out when she started baby-talking and he  _ glared _ at her. “Big Bad Wolf, huh?” she said to you by way of greeting, Bayley hanging over her shoulder and giving Baron a toothy grin of her own.

  
  


You nodded, watching Bliss's eyes narrow in what you hoped was merely curiosity. “He hasn't had an unplanned turn for quite a while, though.”

  
  


“Over eight months. What happened, big guy?” Bayley asked sympathetically. Baron snorted, nudging your hand pointedly.

  
  


Alexa's face got an almost comical look of surprise while Bayley's eyes widened. “Oh  _ oh _ . Awww, Baron!” Bayley crooned, kneeling to wrap her arms around the wolf. He squirmed, looking every inch the uncomfortable animal. “You big  _ softy! _ What good news though, I hope everything works out okay!”

  
  


“Um...?” you asked eloquently, making Alexa flap a hand at you.

  
  


“We expect the details later, naturally. Bayley! C'mon, we have to rent a trailer for the sweet, sweet baby puppy's cycle.” she cooed, making Baron's ears go flat against his skull. “Oh don't give me that look, you big bad bullshitter.”

  
  


The two women were apparently well-versed in what size trailer Baron needed and how to hook it up to your SUV. Mercifully you were no stranger to driving with one attached to your vehicle, having traveled with a few promotions before NXT had found you.

  
  


Getting the bike into it was another matter, one that warranted a story told in hysterics by Bliss as you and Bayley fought with the unwieldy thing.

  
  


“...so he revs it, right? Super hard, like he's trying to be super cool, and the thing just _lights up_ underneath him and all I see is Baron's arm like--” Alexa stuck out her arm, miming a horrified Corbin. “--like he's going to _stop_ this idiot going from zero to sixty with his _arm_ \--” she cackled, earning a growl from Baron. “--and he just _clotheslines_ the guy off his motorcycle! No regard for the bike, which went skidding off over gravel as I recall, and Baron--”

  
  


The wolf interrupted her with a loud snarl, and Alexa snapped her mouth shut. “Sheesh, testy thing aren't you?” she grumbled in annoyance, making Baron huff.

  
  


“Ya leavin' without even sayin' goodbye to me?!” Carmella hollered from the foyer of the hotel, leopard print suitcase rolling along quickly behind her as she damn near sprinted across the lot to wrap you in a hug. “I ain't seen you damn near all week, chick! How was it? I'm sorry I kinda' dumped that big lug into ya lap--” Corbin snorted. “I assume ya haven't killed each other though if ya loadin' up his prized possession, eh?” Carmella elbowed you in the side. “C'man, spill chick!”

  
  


“O-oh, I...um...” you faltered, overly aware of Baron going still at your side as well as Bayley and Alexa's eyes on you. “I uh...I mean we...w-we like some of the s-same things. H-he's n-not as scary as I thought, y'know? J-just tall.” Your face reddened as you thought back briefly on how well you and Baron 'got along' last night.

  
  


You weren't expecting Carmella to punch you in the shoulder. “That's what I'm talkin' about, girly! Ya gotta' play the field, find ya a nice tall man! Ol' Corbs seems right up ya alley, heart of gold n' shit. But who is _this?_ ” she asked, kneeling to offer her hand to Baron. “Ya didn't tell me ya had a dog! What's his name? He's a _big_ motherfucker! Malamute?”

  
  


Baron gave her hand a cursory sniff while you panicked, scrambling for a name to cement the alibi Carmella had practically gift-wrapped for you. “W-W-Wolf, his name's Wolf.” you finally sputtered, making Alexa snort in an attempt to hold in her giggles while Baron shot you a dirty look. You shrugged down at him helplessly as Carmella fawned over how handsome he was.

  
  


After reassuring Carmella that you hadn't felt abandoned at all this week, she trundled off towards Enzo and Cass's car.

  
  


“You were scared of Baron?” Bayley's voice was soft, her hand gently patting Baron's ruff.

  
  


Your brow furrowed, and you crossed your arms. “Yes. He's kind of _huge_ , y'know. But we talked about it and--”

  
  


“He didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do, right?” Alexa interrupted, garnering her another angry growl from Corbin. “I have to _ask_ , don't get pissy with me!” she shot at the wolf, who still looked irritated.

  
  


“Of course not!” you replied, flushing. “He was a p-perfect gentleman.”

  
  


“Good then. That's all I need to know.” Alexa said airily, twining her fingers into Bayley's and hauling her upright. “C'mon Hugger, we've got to pack still.” she reminded Bayley, making the brunette yelp.

  
  


“Oh no, I totally forgot! Uh, good luck you guys!”

  
  


…

  
  


Baron was insistent on you wearing one of his shirts, even going through the trouble of carefully unzipping his rolling backpack with his teeth and tugging it out. It was huge on you, black with white markings, and so faded all you could make out was the vaguest impression of what might be a horned creature.

  
  


You humored him, watching the way his ears pricked up when you emerged from the bathroom clad in the soft shirt, a pair of leggings and your driving shoes. He opened his jaws in a strange approximation of a smile, making you laugh.

  
  


“Alright, let's get this show on the road.” you said, rumpling his fur.

  
  


Driving days weren't terrible, but they weren't great either. You were thankful that you would at least get a good night's sleep before having to deal with the next day's matches. Baron mostly spent the hours sleeping, sprawled across the backseat. Occasionally a nose would poke at your hand, the oversized wolf begging to be petted.

  
  


Fuel in the SUV ran low as the sun began to sink, and you pulled into a gas station to refill. “You coming?” you asked Baron, who shook his head and settled back down into the cushions. “Lucky thing.” you grumbled, closing the door to the car and walking inside to grab a snack and pay for your gas.

  
  


You were inside for a few minutes, trying to decide between Cool Ranch Doritos or Bugles before ultimately getting a small bag of each. As you were running your card through the chip reader though, you were startled by a furious, drawn-out howl.

  
  


And _damn_ , was it loud! The cashier jumped and a few things on the counter fell over. You whirled, heart in your throat when you saw two strange men next to the SUV. You didn't have time to be scared, blind outrage setting in as you watched them taunt a incensed Baron through the window you'd left quarter-open.

  
  


“ _Hey!_ ” you yelled, storming to the vehicle and yanking one of them away from it. The man looked down at you in annoyance, making you quail for a second before your eyes narrowed. _What would Baron say?_

  
  


“What the fuck do you think you're _doing_ , piss for brains?” you asked angrily. “Don't you know a wild fucking animal when you see one?”

  
  


“Jesus Christ bitch, we were just having some fun with your dog. No need to get your panties in a bunch.” the other man grumbled, Baron's teeth _clack_ ing against the glass as he snarled loudly.

  
  


“He's a _wolf_ , you fucking cretin. Something that _you_ two shouldn't be messing with!” you hissed, releasing the first man. “Now unless you want me to set a six foot eight, two hundred something pound alpha on your asses, I suggest you get the _fuck_ away from my car.”

  
  


“Six foot eight? Lady you've got a fuckin' overgrown _mutt_ in there. You're real uppity for someone your size.” the first man said threateningly, clenching his fists.

  
  


Corbin's claws scraped the window over and over, barely audible due to his infuriated howling. You were starting to draw a crowd, the two men growing anxious as they realized that not only did they have an audience to any further threats, you weren't backing down. You hid your shaking hands by balling them up into fists, the motion seeming to calm Baron somewhat. He was still just as loud but at least he wasn't flailing anymore.

  
  


“Get. Away. From my. _Alpha_.” you snarled, and Baron actually went silent inside the vehicle. Almost eerily silent. You had no idea where this courage was coming from, but you prayed it stuck around. “You two are fucking _idiots_ for tormenting a wild animal; you're fucking lucky I don't call the cops on your asses.”

  
  


“Alright alright, we're going.” the second man grunted, getting within arm's reach of you and chucking you roughly under the chin. He laughed when you flinched, Corbin howling at the noise and snapping his jaws through the tiny opening between the window and door frame.

  
  


The two rude men set off down the road and you collapsed against the side of the SUV, running a trembling hand through your hair and sniffling. All the strength seemed to ebb out of you, leaving you small and scared and even more exhausted than you were before. You sucked in a breath, trying to ground yourself. Baron whined at you, sounding worried.

  
  


“Miss, I'm sorry, you dropped your chips when you uh...” the cashier had apparently followed you out with your two little bags of snacks, and you gave a watery giggle.

  
  


“S-sorry about that. Th-thank you.” you pointed back at the car behind you. “Sorry about h-him, too, he g-gets snappy real quick.” You straightened up, wiping your eyes. “B-but he's still my alpha.”

  
  


“He's a beautiful animal.” the cashier replied quietly, like she was afraid of scaring you. “I um. Have a safe trip, okay?”

  
  


“Thanks. Just a l-little ways more to g-go. Hope y-your shift goes smooth.” you said, waving and then going to actually put in the gas that you'd paid for.

  
  


Baron was a mess when you got back into the car, lunging to nuzzle you over the center console with a sad whimper. You dug your fingers into his fur and just sat for a minute, inhaling his scent and trying to keep from bursting into tears. “I know you would have ripped them apart for me.” you began, scratching behind one of his ears. “I don't want that. You can be alpha, that's fine. But I can help protect you too, y'know? If you still want to keep me around after this. I m-mean, you seemed to want to keep me last night but...” you trailed off, biting your lip as Baron gave a quiet growl. “Let's just get to the hotel, huh? After all this driving I could use a g-good night's sleep.”

  
  


…

  
  


_He knew what the beginning stages of turning felt like. He'd done this a thousand times before. But he'd never had someone else in the bed with him. Baron stretched, getting up from the bed and digging in the end table for pen and paper. He had to let you know what was going to happen. Hopefully you wouldn't leave him behind._

  
  


_Baron was never all that good at writing, and his penmanship worsened as the turn grew closer. He finally crumpled up the note with a sigh, reaching for a new piece of paper._

  
  


_The turn hit him suddenly, dropping him to the floor. Baron grunted, startled. Up on the bed, you sighed and snuggled into the pillow. Somewhere along the way you'd wiggled on the shirt Corbin had been wearing. The scent combination was remarkably soothing to the man, and even more so to the wolf._

  
  


_You smelled like **gentle** and **Baron** and **happy**._

  
  


_Baron retained most of his intelligence when he turned, and he'd carefully snuck back up onto the bed to cuddle close with you._

  
  


_You were scared when you woke up. Who wouldn't be? He knew what he looked like now. A large, strange animal, inserted into a situation that might already be strange for you. He hoped you had enjoyed yourself as much as it had seemed you did, and that you weren't just telling him what he wanted to hear when you said he could keep you as long as he wanted._

  
  


_Besides the fainting you had taken the news very well. He would have to thank Bayley and Alexa for their help once he was back in his skin, that much was certain. They truly were invaluable friends, kind almost to a fault._

  
  


_The two bastards at the gas station had thrown him for a loop though. Baron had been dozing off, a rookie move to be sure. He should have been watching for you instead. When the first man had rapped on the window it had startled him enough to snap his teeth at the fingers instead of investigating the noise calmly._

  
  


_It had only gotten worse from there when the two men started jeering at him through the window. He felt almost embarrassed at the lack of restraint he'd showed, ears forward and fur bristling as he howled and snarled loudly at the intruders. And then..._

  
  


_And then you'd come whipping out of the convenience store, body language and smell screaming **mate** and **strong** and **warning**. Baron hadn't known how strong you were until you easily tore the more aggressive male away from the vehicle and began upbraiding him. A triumphant surge had briefly muted Baron when you called him ' **your alpha** ', his heart swelling in his chest while his tail wagged once. _

  
  


_But when the other man put his hand on you it made him see red. He touched your chin, your throat. Your vulnerable spots. And he wasn't exactly gentle. Baron damn near lacerated his muzzle when he lunged to shove it through the window space. The man was begging for a beating and Baron, whether wolf or human, hated to keep people waiting._

  
  


_You were distraught afterward and Baron tried his hardest to make it known that he was apologizing, staying in the passenger's seat and occasionally licking your leg in what he hoped was a comforting manner. You weren't some pup to be taken care of, that much was obvious in your anger at the two men and your quiet offer of protection to someone who normally towered over yourself._

  
  


_But you also weren't very confrontational, despite your surprising show of alpha tendencies. The effort had clearly exhausted you and Baron was relieved when checking into the hotel went smoothly and you were able to shower and lay down in a safe, calm environment._

  
  


…

  
  


Kisses trailing down the back of your neck roused you from sleep, and you yawned, a large hand petting your hair. “Miss me, little one?” Baron whispered, the smile evident in his voice.

  
  


“Baron!” You hastily rolled over up onto your knees and wrapped him in a fierce hug, a few errant tears slipping out. He cleared his throat. “N-no, shut up for a couple more seconds, okay?” you mumbled into his chest.

  
  


Baron chuckled at that, surrendering and relaxing against you. “I missed holding you.” he said quietly. “I know that I've only done it a few times, but I should have already done it more.”

  
  


“ _I'll_ be the judge of that, y-you big _jerk_.” you huffed as you released him and sat back a little. You folded your arms across your chest. “Alright. Spill it. What the hell was that?”

  
  


Corbin looked discomfited by the way you shut yourself off, but you held your ground. You were already way too attached to him  _without_ knowing what on earth to expect, and you'd be damned if you weren't getting the biggest, best explanation imaginable out of the man.

  
  


He began fidgeting with his hands in his lap, the words coming slowly. “I was a weird, scrawny kid, little one. Doctors couldn't figure me out, parents, teachers, all that stuff. I spent a lot of time in my own head.” Baron cleared his throat again and you got a sinking feeling in your stomach. “Puberty found me late, but when it did I...I mean it was pretty obvious. It hit me like a sack of bricks. A lot of folks were worried for me, thought I was takin' growth hormones or 'roids or whatever the fuck.” His laugh was humorless. “I'll admit, bulking up the way I did was an unexpected gift, and I definitely abused it for...for a while.”

  
  


Baron ran a hand through his hair, breaking the daze his deep voice had lulled you into. When he spoke again it was in an even quieter tone. “Football was a way that I could be big and strong and have people love me for it. But I uh...” he swallowed hard. “I didn't exactly have great impulse control, you could say. I smelled prey a  _lot_ back then, without really knowing that it was happening. On my team, on the other team. Blood in the water and I just didn't give a shit, y'know? And my...I think it was the third full moon after my seventeenth birthday I--”

  
  


Corbin stopped talking, his eyes looking suspiciously wet as he stared at the floor. You put a hand on his arm and his fingers laced with your own absently. “I damn near killed a guy, little one. He didn't see me turn, I had no idea what had happened when I did. I was just in pain, felt like those  _bastard_ growth spurts but a thousand times worse and I was out of my mind with the pain and the fear and he...I mean shit, he was probably way more scared than I was. A 'Hound Of The fucking Baskervilles' coming after you in a dark, confined space. I don't hold it against him, y'know? He pulled a knife and I was snarling, snapping at his face and howling. I was a mess, an absolute fuckin' mess.”

  
  


You leaned against him and he rested his chin on the top of your head, sighing unhappily. “It took a lot longer than I would have liked to get myself under control. The tattoos were a method of testing pain-triggered turns. Later I found out I liked them regardless. I turn if I get too relaxed sometimes, although it's pretty rare. Mostly because it's pretty rare that I chill out. And I mean...you saw earlier with those guys. The dam breaks.”

  
  


“I thought you were coming through that car window, holy hell.” you commented, and Baron shook his head with a disgusted snort.

  
  


“I'm normally better. They woke me up and when he decided to fuck with your chin I...I wasn't very dignified.” he admitted.

  
  


Your brow furrowed in confusion. “What d-does my chin have to do with it?”

  
  


“Your neck, your throat. Your underbelly--uh, stomach. Vulnerable, tender points of your body. Parts that, if you were a wolf, you'd want to display to anyone you were submitting to. A show of trust.” Baron explained, running a hand through his hair. “I mean since you're a human it's kind of a moot point, but the wolf part of my brain made me lose my shit. I'm a work in progress, y'know? I'll never deny that.”

  
  


“Oh.” You suddenly felt very warm as you recalled his words from last night, and how gentle he had been despite your vast difference in size.

  
  


' _Alpha's going to take care of you_ .'

  
  


“So that wasn't l-like...some hot thing you do in bed. That's actually what goes through your mind when you uh...when you have sex?” you asked, “the 'alpha' talk and the way that I smelled, that kind of stuff?”

  
  


“I don't know if I would classify it as _hot_.” Baron mumbled, a flush staining his face. “It's kind of involuntary. I haven't had sex with a lot of people. No one's really caught my interest until you and I can take care of myself a lot easier than going out and trying to find someone to do it for me.”

  
  


The mental image of Baron biting down on his rucked-up shirt and stroking himself came unbidden to your brain, but you welcomed it anyway. He may have gotten your porn preferences out of you last night but he didn't need to know  _everything_ . 

  
  


“...have explained all of this beforehand. I just didn't want to scare you or make you think I was pulling a prank on you.” Baron was still talking and you gulped, hoping he hadn't noticed your distraction. “I know this mate stuff is heavy. I don't fully get it myself and there's not a lot of research going on in this particular area of 'shit that does not exist to most people'.”

  
  


“I _did_ think it was a little strange that you mentioned making a den in the new sheets.”

  
  


Baron grinned ruefully. “They were soft. Smelled like you. I'm not a subtle guy, okay?”

  
  


“I didn't s-say it was a bad thing!” you laughed, swatting his shoulder. “I'm not too scared, honestly. You haven't made me do anything I didn't want to so far.”

  
  


“Mmm...” Corbin hummed, stretching his arms above his head and leaning back against the headboard. “Is there anything else you wanted to do?”

  
  


You raised an eyebrow at him. “Baron you woke  _me_ up, remember? I-if anything I'd think  _you're_ the one that wants to do something.”

  
  


He shrugged nonchalantly. “I slept most of the day, you drove and dealt with shitheads. Figured I'd make the offer and see.”

  
  


_Well crap, when you put it that way._

  
  


“Do you have any suggestions?” you asked instead, interested when he closed his eyes and smirked.

  
  


“Oh, I've got a _lot_ of those. But we did what I wanted last night. I hope it was good, you seemed to enjoy yourself, and you know I did.”

  
  


“I have n-no complaints. You were wonderful.” Your smile was shy. Baron inclined his head, encouraging you to continue. You fumbled with your fingers in your lap, embarrassed at how forward he expected you to be. “I um...”

  
  


“If you need me to take the reins again that's fine, little one. I'd just rather do something that you want to do. You're the one who's going to be stuck with me.” Baron explained, looking a little sad as he said it.

  
  


“W-what do you mean, 'stuck'? I'm not...Baron I _want_ to be with you, I promise. This isn't a game to me. I don't just want you to f-f-fuck me and then leave. If anything, _you're_ stuck with _me_.” you replied as confidently as you could.

  
  


A smile spread across Corbin's face and he laughed quietly. “What a strong mate you are. I wish I'd found you sooner. I'm sorry I was huge and terrifying.”

  
  


“I'm sorry I was such a scaredy-cat.” you apologized in turn, blushing when he shook his head.

  
  


“I'm sure you needed to be for whatever reason. But you don't have to be anymore, alright? You're an alpha too. Remember that.” Baron said firmly, tugging you into a soft kiss to finish the conversation. He took a deep breath when you parted, groaning in the back of his throat. “Ah, that's fuckin' _nice_.”

  
  


“Y-yeah?” You thought back on what he had said last night. _I like open-mouthed, sloppy stuff_. You pressed against his chest, taking him by surprise when you started kissing his neck. His whole body stiffened, a hand coming up to rest on the small of your back and urge you into him harder.

  
  


“You...” Baron breathed when you lapped across his collarbone, dampening the ink there. You traced the cage on his sternum with a finger, loving the way his chest heaved under your hand.

  
  


“Do y-you...like me like this?” you asked, hands traveling up to frame the stars on his shoulders. “Is this good?” Corbin nodded furiously, making you laugh and feel a little less nervous about being in charge. “Okay, noted.”

  
  


You pressed a kiss to the caged heart, surprised when Baron shuddered and arched himself against you. Like he was begging for more. You trailed your mouth down his torso, Corbin laying back in the process to allow you to continue. Once you reached his hips, you carefully dug your teeth in. Corbin clenched his fists at his sides, a breathless, “oh _fuck_.” escaping him.

  
  


His hipbones were _just_ prominent enough, in your humble opinion, and you tormented him for several minutes by biting and sucking the skin around them until it bruised nicely. Baron finally lifted a hand to rest on your head, choking out, “ _please_.”

  
  


You hummed against his stomach and opened your mouth, hooking a finger over the waistband of his gym shorts and tugging them down to his knees. His cock laid flat on his abdomen, twitching when you sighed, “ _Jesus_ , Baron...” and stuck your tongue out to lick it.

  
  


Corbin hissed between his teeth, rocking his hips up against you. “You naughty fuckin' thing--” he gasped as you took most of him into your mouth, “you didn't tell me how _good_ you were.”

  
  


“Not much practice.” you pulled off him to reply, smiling at the dazed look on his face. His fingers wound through your hair as you returned to slowly licking him, and you felt yourself getting wetter as he writhed under your ministrations.

  
  


“You're so fucking _good_ to me.” Baron said huskily, sounding somewhat bewildered. “My strong, beautiful mate.” You whimpered around his cock, startled when he reached a hand down and tapped your chin. “This is mine, okay?” he murmured, cupping your chin and urging you up his body to kiss him. “This mouth, this throat, this,” he paused, a hand sliding smoothly beneath your tank top to brush your stomach and hips, “is mine. And I am all yours, little one.” Baron whispered against your lips, making you nod feverishly.

  
  


He kissed you hungrily then, like he couldn't help himself. You panted for breath when he drew back and offered you a rare smile. “I am _all_ yours,” Baron rested his forehead against yours, “if you want me.”

  
  


“Oh I want, I want.” you murmured, watching his eyes light up when you straightened and shed your tank top. “I want everything you can give me, Baron. P-please...please alpha.”

  
  


“God _damn_.” he groaned, pulling your hips down to rub your still-clothed groin over his cock. “I'm going to have to get used to that.”

  
  


“I hope you never do.” you admitted, smiling at him as you shifted your hips back and forth. “I hope it's a surprise e-every time.”

  
  


“I think I could live with that.” Baron's fingers caught the waistband of your panties and he slowly pushed them down, you standing on shaky legs to aid the process. He sat up before you could sit again, fingers and tongue curiously exploring your folds. You gasped, grabbing the back of his head and pressing your other hand against the wall for support.

  
  


“B-Baron-!”

  
  


He groaned, the noise thrumming through your body while he greedily licked your cunt. His facial hair scraped your thighs, tickling and burning all at once.

  
  


Your legs felt like they were about to give out, your hand fisting in Baron's hair and barely keeping yourself from just grinding against his face and fingers. “Yes yes _yes_ \--” you begged, not entirely aware of the fact that the words were said aloud until Baron backed off with a dazed, hungry expression.

  
  


Your slick shone on his face in the dim light, and he made you blush by slowly lapping at his fingers to get every last bit of you. “Take me.” Baron pleaded through gritted teeth, resting his forehead against your stomach and breathing hard. “I can't. You taste too good. I'll beg. I'm begging. _Please_.” His voice cracked on the last word and a shudder ran through you.

  
  


_I do this to him. Me!_ you thought in awe, cupping his face and kneeling carefully. “I'm in control, okay?” you asked softly, getting a jerky nod in reply. “If you need to stop, tell me.”

  
  


He offered a breathless laugh at that, the noise dissolving into a drawn-out moan when you lowered yourself onto his waiting cock. His fingers dug into your hips once you were fully seated, a wince crossing your face as he stretched you to your limit. “Little one--” Baron gasped, sounding like he wanted to say more but couldn't string together the words.

  
  


“Y-you're mine now.” you managed to say, making Baron tilt his head back and close his eyes. He looked almost like he was _basking_ in your possession.

  
  


“I've always been yours. Just needed to find you.” he sighed softly, pulling your hands up to rest on his chest, one on either side of the cage. “Now please.”

  
  


You dug your nails into his skin, making him hiss in excitement as you began to slide yourself up and down on his cock. One of his hands cupped your ass, urging you faster against him as you switched to rocking your hips into his own. Baron arched his back, baring his throat to you. You took the invitation, startled by the keening noise he unleashed when you bit down. “Too much?” you mumbled against his throat, relieved when he shook his head hastily.

  
  


“Good good so _good_ bite me please please _more_ \--” he rambled, his hand rising to the back of your neck when you obliged him.

  
  


Baron sounded absolutely  _shattered_ , his voice raw and shaky as you licked and bit his neck and jaw. “You're so good to me.” you crooned in his ear and he rolled his hips up into you. “So good,  _alpha_ .”

  
  


“Only for you I'm y-yours I'm _yours--!_ ” he moaned helplessly while kissing your neck, wrapping his arms around the small of your back and grinding you tight and hard against his cock.

  
  


You swore you saw stars when you came, whole body stiffening and then relaxing through the wonderful spasms. Baron threw his head back, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise as he continued at a faster pace. “N-need...” he panted, jaw going tense as he bit his own lip. “Oh god fucking  _dammit_ I want to-!”

  
  


“Go ahead.” you gasped, surprised when he shook his head.

  
  


“No--” Baron's lip started bleeding from the force he bit it with. “--do it right. D-date you. Make you happy. If you still want me th-”

  
  


You kissed him gently, mindful of the torn skin. Baron groaned loudly into your mouth, abruptly sliding an arm beneath you and hoisting you easily off his cock. He trembled bodily at the separation and a few quick jerks from his free hand later he spilled onto his stomach, giving a low cry as he did.

  
  


“Oh  _ god _ that was too close--way too close.” he finally managed to say, chest heaving with exertion. “Y' can't egg me on, little one. I'm liable to fuck up.”

  
  


You swung your legs out over the edge of the bed, barely able to stand. “Where you going?” Baron asked drowsily.

  
  


“Washcloth, you m-made a mess again.” you teased, bracing yourself against the wall on your way to the bathroom. Corbin wolf-whistled, making you snort with laughter.

  
  


“Like I said, work in progress.” he murmured while you cleaned him off, his eyes warm but worried as he tucked you into his side after you were done. “Hope I didn't do any damage.”

  
  


You shushed him, shaking your head and then resting it on his chest. “It w-was wonderful, Baron.”

  
  


He grinned cockily down at you, making you roll your eyes. “Ah ah, you can't take it back now. I'm  _ wonderful _ .” 

  
  


“And  _ insufferable _ .”

  
  


“I can live with that.” His fingers stroked your hair, lulling you to sleep. The last thing you saw before drifting off was his eyes sliding shut, a smile still on his face.

 


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to get this up over here! Enjoy!

Corbin jerked your shirt over your head, pressing his pelvis into your ass. You could feel how ready he was through the layers of fabric, a breathy noise of anticipation escaping you.

 

“You want me _bad_ , don't you little one?” he growled in your ear, making you nod furiously. A large hand kneaded your left breast, flicking and then gently thumbing your nipple as a reward. “Good girl. But first, I think I'd like to fuck these beautiful tits of yours. Not that this--” he ground against you for emphasis, making your eyes roll back. “--isn't fun too.”

 

“W-whatever you want, please.” you agreed, letting him lead you to the bed.

 

“Just play with yourself for a minute. I'll give you a show.” Baron grinned at you, slowly stripping off his shirt and tossing it aside.

 

You willingly began toying with your breasts and grazing your fingers over your already-sensitive skin, making him swallow. “Damn little one, you're worked up. Wonder if you'll come just from me fuckin' your tits.”

 

“Wanna f-find out?” you asked boldly, a smile on your face.

 

“You fuckin' _minx_.” Corbin's grin had more teeth in it this time. “You missed the fuck out of me, didn't you?” He stroked himself through his ring pants, teasing the both of you. “Seeing you at ringside in that made it a little tough to concentrate. I like it though. Very fancy.” Baron gestured to the pretty black skirt that was currently shoved up around your hips, and then began to fumble with his offset belt buckle. “Gotta get you one in red.” He yanked open his zipper.

 

“Corbin--”

 

“Aha, what's _this_.” he sang in your ear, burying his fingers in your waiting heat. His thumb tapped your clit and you fought the urge to moan. “So _wet_ for me! What a good girl, what a sweet thing you are. I'm glad you missed me this much.”

 

“P-please, please please--” you begged, rocking your hips up into his hand. “--fuck my tits please _please_ \--”

 

Corbin removed his fingers abruptly, smoothing a slick hand down his shaft. “I like being missed, I think.” he mused, sitting down on the bed next to you and beginning to untie his boots.

 

You slid to the floor, moving to kneel in front of him. He seemed surprised when you tugged on the laces to his boots, your voice cracking a little when you asked him to leave them on.

 

“Little one, I can't take my pants off with these things...” Baron exhaled harshly when you rose up and pressed your tits to his cock, resting your elbows carefully on his thighs. “...on.”

 

“Is this...okay?” you asked quietly. His response was to wrangle his pants down around his shins and push his cock into your waiting cleavage.

 

“Mmm, a lot better than okay. Great angle, little one. Good choice.” Corbin's words were breathless. You laved the tip of his cock with your tongue, getting a moan out of him. “ _Jesus_ fuck, look at you. Pretty little mouth working on my dick, between those pretty tits.” His hand gently carded through your hair. “You're fuckin' beautiful, little one.”

 

You hummed appreciatively, cupping your breasts and moving them up and down the sides of his dick so he didn't have to thrust. Corbin's hands covered yours (and then some!) after a moment and he tugged on your nipples, growling playfully when you whimpered around his cock. “Yeah, I'm definitely gonna' fuck your tits and get you off at the same time.” he promised, continuing to tease and prod your sensitive breasts. “Should I keep talking? I know you like it, yeah?”

 

You nodded once, cheeks flushed in embarrassment at how open he was being. Corbin's thumbs swept back and forth across your nipples. “You're so beautiful when you're shy. Mouth stuffed full of cock and still blushin'. You're so fuckin' good to me, little one, so fuckin' good.” he panted, groaning loudly when you pressed your tongue to the vein on the underside of his cock. “Oh _fuck_.”

 

Baron's praise had always done terrific things to you, and tonight was no exception. You wondered vaguely if it was how wrecked his voice got when he talked, or maybe how powerful it made you feel to have someone of his size appreciate you.

 

_Your alpha._

 

“All I could think of during my match was you riding me in that skirt. With your shirt all shoved up, my hands on your tits like they are now. _Fuck_ it was tough to concentrate. Or you on all fours, me fuckin' you from behind. I know how much you enjoy me like that, even if I can't watch your face during the _best_ fucking part.” Corbin's grin was back, “ _God_ do I love fuckin' you from behind though. Watching you push yourself back against me, like you want me, like you fucking _need_ me...there's no better feeling. And I love that it makes _you_ feel good, little one.”

 

You suddenly moaned around him, feeling that warm rush spill through your pelvis at the visual his words gave you. Corbin's face lit up. He was always ridiculously proud whenever he got you off without penetrating you. “Yeah?” he asked excitedly, pulling you up into his lap for a ferocious kiss.

 

You laughed into his mouth, the noise becoming a soft whine when his cock rubbed against your still-clenching pussy. “Ahhh, _fuck_.” Baron groaned, looking down and pushing your skirt up a little so he could see. “Grind me for a second? I'm sorry, I'm all riled.”

 

You enjoyed the helpless sound he made in the back of his throat when you leaned back and obediently rubbed your soaking slit against his cock. “I-Is that good for you, alpha?”

 

A low, drawn-out rumble of “ _fuck_ ” answered you. “Is that p-pleasing you? Am I doing good?” you continued, smiling up at him.

 

“So good so good so _fuckin' good_ I don't deserve any of this shit oh my god, little one--” Baron buried his hands in his own hair, jerking on a handful of it as you felt him throb against you. You reached out for him and he wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight and close. “You can have everything, little one. I am _yours_.” he panted, groaning through a kiss to your forehead.

 

When he came he pressed his mouth to your ear, snarling out his orgasm and making you shiver in his grip. “God, I don't fucking deserve you.” Baron growled softly, a hand cupping the back of your head as he gently laid you down on the bed. “You rip the heart out of me sometimes, you know that? The way you look at me...kinda' like how you are now.”

 

His smile was tentative as he ran a finger over your throat, between your breasts and down your stomach. Your vulnerable spots to the wolf in him. “You are so fucking _beautiful_ , little one.”

 

…

 

Your ears rang with the blow and you took a staggering step back. It was planned, it was all planned, but  _Christ_ did Becky pack a wallop. You saw a flash of concern cross her face before she schooled her features back into an angry sneer. 

 

“Don't talk much, do ya lass?” she taunted, fingers reaching out and snagging a handful of your hair. “Let's see if I can get ya to _scream!_ ”

 

Ever since you had become Baron's mate, it was like his tenacity rubbed off on you. You'd found a new enthusiasm for matches, learning fresh moves and working on your lacking mic skills. Your persistence had shot you up through the ranks and now here you were a few months later, facing one of the legendary Four Horsewomen.

 

Said woman and yourself had a ball charting out this fight, blistering promos on one side and monosyllabic (but entirely free of stammering) threats on the other. The conflict of styles would (hopefully) prove to be a great combination, and so far the match was going according to plan. You were so thrilled to be in it you didn't even care that you were going to lose. Becky was making you look like you could really take a beating and it was a lot of fun working with her.

 

It was made a thousand times better with the knowledge that Baron would be at ringside, his encouraging presence a great anchor for your big-match nerves. That...and the smoldering kiss he'd given you before you climbed up onto the apron, one that promised things to come.

 

Becky's next chop came across your stomach and you doubled over, gasping for breath and then flopping back as you sold her knee shot. She grabbed your hair again, hauling you to your feet and sending you into the turnbuckle.

 

She wrapped her arms around your midsection while you were 'dazed' from the impact, hauling you up and falling back for the first exploder suplex out of many.

 

You weren't entirely sure what happened. Maybe she held on too long, maybe you twisted funny, but you landed wrong and the back of your head slammed into the mat  _hard_ . You were dimly aware of being hastily flipped over and pinned for the three count, your eyes trying to roll back in your skull as you fought to stay conscious. 

 

…

 

_Baron's heart thudded to a stop when you hit the mat and didn't get back up like you were supposed to. The match you two had planned was one that would garner a coveted_ “Fight Forever” _chant. What the fuck had happened? He dug his fingers into the apron, eyes wide in fear as you continued to just...lay there even after Becky stepped back from pinning you._

 

“No no no--” _the words were out of him before he could catch them; the apron frame creaked under the pressure of his grip as he vaulted onto it and scrambled into the ring. You seemed to be having a hard time keeping your eyes open, even when you smiled weakly up at him._

 

“S-sorry, Baron...” _you whispered,_ “make it look g-good, okay...?”

 

_Well **that** would be easy. He'd almost forgotten about the role he was supposed to play. Menacing angry boyfriend. Of course, he was just supposed to be upset over you losing, but he supposed this added a layer of sincerity. He whirled on Becky, roaring, _ “What did you  **do?!** ”

 

_Becky's lower lip quivered for a moment before she got herself under control, firing back and distracting the crowd from the two medics tending to you. The entire bit was improvised and Baron was **too** close to panicking and dropping a fuck or seven as you were carted off. He'd be damned if he was going to hit Becky with the End Of Days, but the fact that he'd thought of it at all turned his stomach a little._

 

“You sloppy little **idiot!** ”

 

“Ya big bad slowpoke, get the **hell** outta' me ring!”

 

_He snarled, clenching his fists and getting up in her face as much as he could from his height._ “This isn't  **over** , Lynch!”

 

…

 

It was a mild concussion. The first time you'd ever gotten your bell rung. You were a careful individual, you could say. Baron was stone-faced when you told him you were being put on leave for a little while. Only for two weeks, so you could heal and hopefully get right back into the action.

 

After he offered his home for you to stay in while you recovered he went silent, his fists curling and uncurling at his sides.

 

“A-are you alright?” you asked carefully, getting nothing but an irritated snort in reply.

 

You were hoping for at least a hug before Baron headed off for the new leg of the tour, but when you woke up the next morning he was gone. A messy and briskly-worded note on the kitchen table explained where things were in the house, what The Beast X would need (like you didn't already  _know_ ) and when he would be back. Even though it was signed “ _I love you, little one_ ”, you weren't exactly  _feeling_ it.

 

You huffed at yourself when you felt the tears well up in your eyes. “It's okay. Y-you're okay.” you mumbled, wiping them away and inhaling deeply. “He's probably j-just upset because you made a stupid mistake. It'll b-be alright.”

 

Xander (The Beast X) nudged open the door to the bedroom and laid his massive head on your leg. You hummed at the Great Dane, scratching him under the chin like he loved. “W-what am I gonna' do, X?” you sighed unhappily. “I don't w-want to be a bitch here, y'know? But he could have at least woken me up to say goodbye. Something.”

 

X whined, his large tongue lapping across your knuckles. “You're right, big guy. I should feed you and worry about this stuff later.”

 

Luckily the backyard was a decent enough size for X to run around in, because you weren't sure if you should try taking him for a walk so soon after your injury. You spent most of the sunny day indoors, just being still and trying to do what the doctor had said. Resting was...

 

_Very_ hard. You were bored to tears. You decided that you would at least stretch, walk around a little bit. Two weeks of this was starting to look difficult to bear. By six o' clock you were able to rattle off the scientific names of all the animal skulls Baron kept in that glass case, somewhat surprised at the fact that he had a  _Canis Lupus_ in there. Wasn't that a little weird for him?

 

A knock on the door interrupted your thoughts and you jerked away from the case, hurrying to answer the door. Becky stood awkwardly on the front steps, balancing a casserole dish in one arm and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

 

“Sweetheart, I jest wanted to--”

 

You quickly scooped the ceramic dish out of her hands and hugged her tightly. “Thank G-God you're here!”

 

Becky went stiff in your grasp, clearly surprised. “I uh. I figured ya may not want to see me. Not after...” she trailed off.

 

“Becky, it was an a-accident. You and I both know that you'd n-n-never intentionally hurt me. I probably just goofed something up. P-please, come in!” you all but begged, ushering her inside.

 

“Oh shite.” Lynch dug in her boots at the sight of X, who was wagging his tail and panting happily. “You let yer feckin' horses live indoors, then?”

 

“Don't worry about X, h-he's a big softy. Can you stay for dinner? This looks delicious!” You held back a giggle at the way she was side-eyeing the large dog.

 

“Sure, long as ya promise this gnarly beastie knows I'm not on the feckin' menu.”

 

“Xander, p-please don't eat Becky okay?”

 

The damn dog actually  _woof_ ed quietly, making Becky laugh. “Alright,  _Xander_ , if that's even your  _real name_ . But I've got me eye on you.”

 

You caught Becky looking at you oddly during dinner while Xander pressed himself to her leg and slobbered all over her shorts. “Luv, you know I'm the last one to pry. But you seem a little off. Head still buggin' ya?”

 

“N...no, it's nothing. Just a little issue between Baron and I. I'm sure we'll figure it out.” you said softly, pushing your food around with your fork.

 

Becky snorted. “I'd imagine so, luv. He was all tore up about ya the other night. Cryin' like a baby.” She gulped after she said it, looking down and fiddling with her fingers. “Whups. Wasn't actually supposed to tell ya that. But...I mean, he was so feckin' worried about ya luv.”

 

“R-really?” you asked, startled. He hadn't seemed worried at all when you'd come back around. He'd just sat in the chair next to your bed with his arms crossed, almost entirely silent for the most part. Your heart sank. “Did he...did he say anything to you?”

 

“Ah, I went to apologize to him an' he was all balled up on himself, wipin' his eyes an' such. Off in a corner, of course. He didn't _blame_ me, if that's what you're askin'. He also wanted me to come here when he wasn't around, to make sure you were alright.” Becky admitted.

 

“Lone Wolf, my ass.” you grumbled, getting a burst of laughter out of the other woman. “Emotionally constipated... _giant_. Big B-Bad Mother _Hen_.”

 

“Oh my God, ya have to stop. I'll die.” she wheezed, making you snicker while she slapped her hand down on the table in submission. “Feckin' hell luv, we'll have to have a rematch now, yeah?”

 

“Absolutely! Once I'm cleared f-for ringwork, it'll be right back into the saddle for me.” you said determinedly, “Brush the rust off before it has the chance to set in.”

 

“Atta' girl! You jest let me know when, luv. We'll shatter 'em good.” The redhead stood, brushing herself off and giving Xander a scratch behind the over-sized ear. “Ya take care of yourself, now. I don't want anythin' happenin' to ya before we get to pummel the shite outta' each other again.” Becky grinned, opening her arms wide for a hug that you gladly accepted. She kissed the top of your head. “Yer a strong little fuck, and don't let anyone tell ya otherwise. You'll get him squared away.” she reassured you.

 

“Th-thanks Becky. Thank you for dinner and j-just...listening.”

 

The Irishwoman had certainly given you something to think about, and once you went to bed you tossed and turned a fair bit. The bed smelled like him and you got a little teary, snuggling against his pillow and sighing sadly.

 

_I miss you, Baron._

 

…

 

You took to wearing his clothes as the week went on. At least his sweatpants and t-shirts, at any rate. Your own clothes you folded neatly one morning and went to tuck them into his bottom dresser drawer. He'd said it was empty for you.

 

It wasn't.  _Entirely_ empty.

 

You put down your stack of shirts and pulled the crumpled-up article of clothing out, your lower lip trembling when you realized it was the black shirt you'd worn all those months ago. There was a new hole in it and it was somehow even more faded than before, but you pulled it over your head all the same. You wrapped your arms around yourself, knowing even as you did it that it was a poor substitute for his big bear hugs.

 

When Bayley came over that afternoon to help you take Xander for a walk, she took one look at you and then pulled you into a tight embrace. “How are you doing, kiddo?” she asked worriedly.

 

“Aside from b-being a little lonely, yeah. I'm alright. Recovering good.” you said, forcing some cheer into your voice. It wouldn't do you any good to sulk around like this. Especially with Bayley here. She'd wear herself inside out trying to get you to crack a smile.

 

The visit to the local park was actually a lot more fun than you thought it would be. Due in part to the fact that it got you out of the house. “Oh! Alexa wanted me to ask how you and Baron were doing.” Bayley said as she threw Xander's ball for him.

 

You stiffened, tugging nervously at the hem of the huge shirt and frowning. “He's...I feel like I must have upset him? I don't know, Bayley. Normally before h-he leaves, he'll give me a kiss or hug. _Something_ , y'know? But this last time...he just kind of left.”

 

“Have you talked to him about it?” Bayley asked, somehow still able to talk even with her hands full of wiggly, happy Beast and her phone.

 

You shook your head, eyes glued to your fingers twisting in your lap. “I didn't want to pester him. He's...I mean...I know I intrude.”

 

Bayley snickered. “Lex was right. You guys sure are hopeless sometimes!”

 

“Hey!” you protested, still fumbling with your fingers. “I-I'm not much for talking, you know that. Neither is Baron. We're both still kind of new to each other but...he's the best thing that's ever happened to me a-and I'd hate to scare him off by being pushy.”

 

“Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't tease. I just want you guys happy!”

 

…

 

_His phone buzzed in his pocket and Baron quickly yanked it out, hoping against hope that maybe it was you. Bayley's contact information popped up on the screen and he sighed unhappily. When he saw there was an audio attachment though, his eyes widened and he hastily dug through his bag for his headphones._

 

“He's...I feel like I must have upset him? I don't know, Bayley. Normally before h-he leaves, he'll give me a kiss or hug. _Something_ , y'know? But this last time...he just kind of left.”

 

_At the sound of your voice his chest ached. It felt like it had been ages since he'd heard you speak. His mate, his love, his home. He'd been in a bad headspace when he left, all tangled up inside about what had happened. He figured you would have been happy to see him go, and that tore him apart. So selfishly, he'd left without waking you._

 

“Have you talked to him about it?”

 

_That was Bayley's voice. Corbin's brow furrowed. Talked with him? About what? The fact that he was a fucking **failure** as a mate, unable to keep you safe? The fact that he didn't deserve you in the slightest? The fact_ \--

 

“I didn't want to pester him. He's...I mean...I know I intrude.”

 

_Bayley's giggle came next._ “Lex was right. You guys sure are hopeless sometimes!”

 

_Baron winced at that. He knew he could be a bit...thickheaded. Overprotective? He thought back with embarrassment on the way the tears had spilled down his face after he'd gotten backstage, begging and pleading with the trainers for any sort of information they could give on your condition. If he wasn't such a **shit** mate maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe he would have been in the ring and caught you...maybe you wouldn't have botched the move if he hadn't been there to distract you. _

 

_Either way he had fucked up, and spectacularly at that. Every day you spent off the tour was a day of losing your hard-earned steam. It hadn't escaped his attention that you had been working yourself to the bone for this match, going over your new moves and practicing your lines until you could say them without stammering._

 

“I-I'm not much for talking, you know that. Neither is Baron. We're both still kind of new to each other but...he's the best thing that's ever happened to me a-and I'd hate to scare him off by being pushy.”

 

_His eyebrows rose. You weren't angry with him?You should be **furious** , you were **supposed** to be angry with him. He'd **failed** you, dammit. How did no one else see that?!_

 

_The audio ended and he was left with his thoughts once again, resting his forehead against the car window and heaving out a breath._

 

_He would call later tonight. Call, and beg your forgiveness for his shortcomings. Hopefully you'd be lenient towards him, maybe even willing to think about accepting his apology. He nodded to himself, content with his plan of action._

 

…

 

Your phone ringing sometime after midnight was _not_ how your evenings usually went. You searched for the phone in the blankets, accidentally dropping it twice before blindly tapping your finger on the 'talk' button without checking to see who it was.

 

“H'lo?” you mumbled, rolling onto your stomach. There was dead silence for a minute and you considered hanging up and getting back to your dreams.

 

“ _Little one._ ” That familiar, deep voice whispered over the line. 

 

Your whole body went stiff. “I-I-I see y-you've rem-membered m-my number.” Your stammer was flaring up and you gritted your teeth in annoyance.

 

“ _Little one, I_ \--”

 

“O-oh no y-you don't, C-C-Corbin. You c-can't just--”

 

“ _I wanted to apologize. Please._ ”

 

_Huh?_

 

“ _I wanted to...little one I'm so sorry. I fucked everything up. You worked so fucking hard for this and I should have fucking been there for you and I miss you so **fucking** much!_ ” he burst out, sounding remarkably close to tears. “ _I fucking failed you, I don't fucking deserve you at all and--and now you know! Now you know that I'm a terrible fucking mate; I can't even keep you safe!_ ”

 

“B-Baron--”

 

“ _I fucking dream about you and all I see is your head hitting the mat and it hurts, it_ _ **hurts**_ _so fucking much. There's a thousand ways I could have helped, a thousand things I should have done! Instead I just--_ ” His voice cracked and he paused. You could hear shuddering breathing. “ _I didn't protect you. I know you must be so fucking angry with me, little one. I've earned every ounce of your anger for being a failure. I didn't even deserve to touch you before I left_. _I don't fucking deserve to come home to you_ \--”

 

“Baron!” you finally interrupted him, your voice firm. “Take it easy, okay? Breathe for me.”

 

There was a muffled noise that sounded like a sob. “ _Jesus Christ little one_ \--”

 

“ _No_. No more talking from you. L-listen.” You bit your lip, searching for the right words. “I'm _not_ angry with you, okay? Disappointed, maybe.”

 

“ _Oh God, little one. I was so fucking scared_ \--”

 

“Shh. Shush.” you ordered, running a hand through your hair. “Let me talk. You shouldn't b-be scared of talking about this stuff w-with me. You didn't _fail me_ , Baron. I thought I had upset you. Your tour is up in a few days. W-we can talk when you're home, okay? Sort this whole thing out. Right now, though, I want you to concentrate on your m-matches and putting on a good show. Don't worry about me, okay? I love you, Baron.”

 

Silence greeted you from the other end of the line and when you pulled your phone back you were met with a blank screen. “ _Shit!_ ”

 

…

 

“Little one? Little one, please, I just...”

 

_You had shushed him, then hung up on him. The emptiness screamed in his chest and he bit down on his pillow in a furious effort to keep from echoing it. It wouldn't do him any good, fucking wailing out his hurt like some small child. If this was how it was going to be, so be it._

 

_Maybe he could still prove himself strong. Capable. If he continued to give you your space. He'd been **trying** to in the first place. Bayley hadn't needed to send him that message; it had thrown him off and worried him. But you'd said you weren't angry. Why had you hung up?_

 

_Maybe your phone had died or something. Maybe he had bad reception. Hopefully this whole thing was just a misunderstanding and...and he hadn't lost you for good._

 

…

 

You fired off a text the next morning when you'd recharged your phone, hip propped against the counter as the microwave counted down the seconds.

 

- _Sorry! Phone died last night. We will talk when you get home, ok? Just focus on doing your best! I love you!_

 

You bit your lip while you waited for an answer. Shit, you may not even get it. He was probably ripshit over pouring his heart out and then getting hung up on.  _You_ certainly would be. The thought put you off your food and you ended up giving most of your lukewarm cereal to Xander. The Beast X happily slurped up the small portion of unsweetened sludge and you found yourself laughing when he looked up with it dribbling off his jowls.

 

“Good boy.” you giggled, scratching his side. “W-wonder if you and Baron get along when he's...out of his skin.”

 

Your phone _ping_ ed softly and you looked down.

 

- _Ok._

 

Jesus. Maybe waiting until he got home to talk was a bad idea.

 

...

 

By the end of the week you were practically climbing the walls in boredom. You'd take Xander on walks and stay at the park most of the day, throwing sticks and his ball for the dog to fetch. Baron's house, despite being somewhat small, felt too big when it was just you and The Beast.

 

Baron was slated to return later in the day on Sunday, so Saturday found you digging those soft sheets out of the bathroom closet. The 'den' sheets. You knew you were probably being overly sentimental, but you couldn't really seem to muster up the strength to care as you stripped the bed and put the comforter and that big black t-shirt in the wash.

 

As an afterthought you decided to make up the couch-bed in the living room as well, unsure of what mood Baron would be in when he got home. You were kind of...resigned to the eventuality that he would not want to sleep in the same bed as you. You were pretty sure you deserved that.

 

You slept on the couch Saturday night, figuring you could at least break it in. It was every bit as uncomfortable as a pullout couch normally was and you awoke groggy  _far_ too early the next day. You yawned your way through your shower and breakfast, then buckled Xander into his harness for the usual stroll to the park. It wouldn't do you any good to wait around for Baron and keep the dog cooped up in the process.

 

…

 

“Don't be a stranger, man!” _Mojo hollered out the window, making Baron wince and wave goodbye to his exuberant friend. Your scent was already faintly in the air and it was making him nervous. He fumbled with his keys twice before getting the right one, then slowly pushed open the front door._

 

_The first thing he saw was the neatly made pullout couch bed. His heart sank and he called your name, but got no answer. The house was dead silent. Both you and X were gone._

 

_Baron wandered down the hallway to his room, your scent lingering gently. Like a song he couldn't get out of his head; a taste that made him think of home. The door was already ajar and he stepped inside with more care than he was used to._

 

_The sheets, oh **fuck**. The soft sheets. The den sheets. The **mate** sheets. His backpack hit the ground with a solid **thud** and he knocked his ankle back against the door to close it. Baron circled the bed, dragging the comforter down to the foot of it and tearing out the neatly-tucked flat sheet in the process. A black shirt was caught in the blanket at the foot of the bed and he picked up up, crushing it into a small ball as he realized which one it was, and the fact that it was **saturated** with your smell._

 

_**GoodHomeSafeMateSadMateHome** \--! _

 

_He flinched at how overwhelming the scent print was even through the unfamiliar fabric softener, brain trying to keep up with the information. A hint of Bayley, strong bits of X. But you, oh you. His mate, his heart. You were...sad?_

 

_About what?_

 

_The front door squeaked open and he dropped the shirt, pressing his ear to the wall to listen for you._

 

“Alright buddy, t-time for lunch!”

 

_A full-body shudder rocked Baron. Jesus Christ, he had missed you so much._

 

“N-no X, in the kitchen! I just m-made the bed, cmon!” _you scolded, no doubt hauling the large dog off the couch. Paws thundered down the hall and then Xander whined loudly at the bedroom door. Baron realized that the dog must smell him. So much for a surprise._ “He'll be back soon, X. I-I hope.” _you said softly, almost so quiet that Baron couldn't hear you._ “He's got to come back.”

 

…

 

You sighed sadly, petting Xander and turning back towards the kitchen. “C'mon, X. I c-can't eat a grilled cheese all alone, can I?” You tugged on his collar but the dog refused to budge. “Xander? What, is one of your toys in there or s-something?”

 

You popped open the door and the dog forced it open the rest of the way, scrambling to jump all over the...

 

_ Very familiar _ man standing with his back against the wall, looking  _ incredibly _ guilty. “You big shithead, you ruined my surprise!” Baron growled at the dog, who barked happily in reply and rolled over to receive a grudging rub on the belly.

 

You had intended on being a little more  _ presentable _ when he'd gotten home.  _ Shit _ . You were just swimming in a lazy combination of his sweatpants and t-shirt, one of his sweatshirts tied around the waist. Mostly to keep the pants sitting up on your hips. 

 

“Little one.” Baron said quietly, pulling you out of your panic at how you were dressed. “I did like you asked. I did my absolute best. Every night. I'm uh. I'm actually getting called up soon, apparently. If I 'continue to work hard and display my strengths'.” Baron picked at the hem of his shirt and you realized that he was nervous. He took a step over Xander, towards you. “I understand if you don't want to do... _this_ anymore.”

 

_What?_

 

“I understand that I let you down. Both as a boyfriend and as a mate. And no amount of throwing bodies around in a ring is going to fix that. So uh.” Baron swallowed hard. “Thank you for taking care of X for me.”

 

_WHAT._

 

“Y-y-you talk a great g-game, C-Corbin!” you blustered, stomping across the room to where he stood like he was nailed to the floor. “You d-didn't _fail_ me, y-you big d-dumb-!” You shook your head, infuriated and yet somehow relieved. Your giant, stupid, _wonderful_ mate. “I w-wanted to talk with y-you about what happened f-f-face to face, so you would be able to s-see me instead of having to screw with a phone. You weren't m-much for talking b-before you left!”

 

Baron winced. “Little one--”

 

“Oh n-no you don't! That n-note you left was at-t- _trocious_ and you know it!”

 

“Yes, but you have to _understand_. I...I thought you'd be glad I was leaving. I couldn't--I was so upset I just wrote it down quick and left.”

 

“You didn't want to talk w-with me about you b-being upset _before_ you left? We're b-both adults here! Haven't I b-been a decent person when it c-comes to listening?” you asked, throwing your hands up in exasperation. Baron caught your right hand, pressing your knuckles to his lips before you could pull away. Slowly, carefully, he turned your hand over and kissed your palm, the heel of your hand, the pad of your thumb, the pulse point in your wrist.

 

“X. Living room.” he ordered, his dark eyes boring into yours while the Great Dane got huffily to his feet and walked out of the bedroom. Baron silently continued down your arm, lips startling a giggle out of you when they stopped to tickle the crook of your elbow. He dragged you up against his body, rumbling at the contact. “I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.” he confessed. “Every second, every breath, every match. I've...” he trailed off, burying his face in your neck and groaning _much_ louder than normal. “... _Christ_.” he murmured finally.

 

“You never disappointed me, Baron. Y-you've been _more_ than good to me. I just d-don't know what goes through y-your head sometimes. You seem to g-get all twisted up inside and I d-don't know how t-to help.” you admitted softly, raising a hand to take off his beanie and release his hair from its confines. 

 

Baron groaned again when you carded your fingers through his hair and lightly tugged. “You reeked like _sad_ and _hurt_ after your match. I didn't...I should have been able to do something. You and Becky worked so damn hard. And I was so caught up in...well, in my own head, I didn't even comfort you when _you_ were the one who was injured, dammit. I've torn myself apart all fucking week because you're the _best_ thing that's happened to me and I went full-blown fucking idiot mode when you needed me.”

 

“I'm s-sorry I upset you so much. B-Becky said you were c-crying.”

 

“I was bawlin' my fuckin' eyes out.” he said bluntly, leaning into your touch. “Some fuckin' alpha pack leader I am.”

 

“Hey, I d-don't think any l-less of you for being w-w-worried, okay? You wouldn't think it was w-weird if I cried, right?” You cupped his face, kissing him softly. “I love you, Baron. It's a-alright.”

 

Baron surged against you, hauling you up to wrap your legs around his hips while he swore under his breath. One large hand slid to the small of your back under your ( _his_ ) shirt and he laid you carefully down on the bed. “This. Off. _Now_.” he demanded, watching hungrily as you quickly jerked the shirt over your head and tossed it to the side. “ _Fuck_ , yes.”

 

You blushed, a little surprised at how vocal he was being. Praise was one thing but this was _entirely_ different. Baron mouthed greedily over the swell of your breasts, rocking his pelvis up into the cradle of your hips. He fought with the drawstring on the sweatpants and then hastily pulled them down, making a downright _filthy_ noise of want when he saw you weren't wearing underwear.

 

“Little one...” he crooned through clenched teeth, fingers spreading your slick folds and watching with an awestruck expression as your hips helplessly rolled in anticipation for him. “I missed you so much.”

 

“Then p-please...”

 

“Oh, I'm _going_ to.” Baron pressed his lips briefly to your cunt, kissing your aching need away only to pull back and let it flare up again. “Trust me. I'm...I haven't done anything all week, so don't you worry. It's happening.”

 

He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, quickly stepping out of them and his boots while also tearing off his shirt. _Now that's talent_ , you thought absently before his mouth was back on yours and you forgot how to think.

 

“I promise to never leave you like that again.” Baron murmured, climbing up over you. His cock teased at your entrance and you sincerely considered begging for it.

 

“You'd b- _better_ not.” you grumbled, gripping his shoulders a little harder than you needed to so he knew you were serious. “Xander didn't know w-what to d-do.”

 

Baron smiled, moaning in tandem with you as his cock pressed into your pussy. “Oh, so the _dog_ was the one missing me? Sure thing.” he gasped, shoving the hair back from his face. “ _Jesus_ you're tight, holy hell little one.”

 

“I've b-been waiting.” you whimpered, making his shoulders tense beneath your fingers. You bit your lip. “W-waiting for my alpha to come back.”

 

“Oh _God dammit_ you've fuckin' done it now.” Baron snarled, his hands falling to the mattress on either side of your head. “Gone and fuckin' _done_ it, little one. My perfect, precious, quiet mate.” He kissed you and you could feel him tremble like he was barely-restrained. “I know I have to be careful with you. You're still healing. Don't want to set you back.”

 

“You're a-always careful with me, alpha.” you pointed out breathlessly, circling your hips and making him growl. He was being so _loud_. You loved it when he would praise you, but you loved it more when he would make it _obvious_ that he was enjoying himself. When the moans would fight free and he would get all flushed through the ink across his chest. Those were the moments you lived for.

 

Baron groaned and pressed his lips to your throat, your shoulders as he rolled his hips against your own. “I wasn't sure if I'd ever get to do this again, little one.” he admitted. “Wasn't sure if I'd ever get to feel you, get you to come undone under me ever again. _Christ_ , I wasn't sure at all and I was willing to accept it but...” He trailed off panting when you began meeting him thrust for thrust, raising yourself up onto your elbows beneath him.

 

“P- _please_. Baron.” you whimpered, one hand sliding down your stomach to rub at your clit. Baron's eyes widened and he bit his lip. “Please, a-alpha. I've been waiting...I j-just need--”

 

“Oh, I've _got_ what you need.” he rumbled, his hand covering your own and forcing your fingers into a different, unfamiliar rhythm on your clit. It was entirely out of sync with his thrusts but you realized after a hazy second or two that it was a counter-tempo, fast and rough and _exactly_ what would tip you over the edge.

 

“ _Baron!_ ” you cried out, body shaking in delight as your orgasm hit and your back bowed off the bed. He moaned wordlessly in his throat, watching you ride out your orgasm while his thrusts sped up.

 

“P-please--” you stammered when he went to pull out like he always did, fingers scrabbling for a grip on his back. “I-inside. Please. _Please_.”

 

“Little one I-” Baron protested, the words dying off when you squeezed around him in a post-orgasm quiver. His whole body shuddered violently.

 

“ _Please_.” Your voice was low and needy, practically dripping with want. You couldn't really help it.

 

Baron groaned, pressing his forehead to yours. Warm brown eyes met your own fiercely, and you couldn't fight the way your body arched up against him. Nor did you want to. “My _wonderful_ mate. Beautiful, strong, talented mate. _Mine_ , as much as I am _yours_.” he breathed. “Ask me again.”

 

Not trusting your voice, you simply tilted your chin back and bared your throat to him, submitting without words. His responding gravelly keen stirred something in your chest, making you swallow hard when he pressed his lips to your neck and gently bit down. His hips snapped up into yours and then he was spilling into you, his moan of “ _coming_ ” muffled by your skin. Baron buried his face in the junction of your neck and shoulder, shivering as you stroked your hands soothingly down his back.

 

“Are you a-alright?” you asked worriedly, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. His laugh sounded wrecked.

 

“ _God_ , I've missed you.” he panted, cupping your cheek and pressing a kiss to your forehead. “My mate. You're so damn good to me, you know that?”

 

“Does this mean I should f-fold up the couch?”

 

“Nah, we'll let The Beast have it for the night.” Baron said dismissively, slipping his arms beneath you and holding you tightly to him.

 

You framed his face with both your hands, your eyes searching his own. “Next t-time, please just t-tell me you're sad or hurting, okay? I'm an alpha too, y'know. You s-said so.”

 

“I did. You're right, little one. You're my alpha-mate. I ought to get that into my thick skull.” he muttered wryly, rolling onto his side and bringing you with him. “Sleep for a little bit. Then I'll make lunch or something.”

 

“'Or s-something'.” you mocked, “Like maybe dinner, on account of how late it is.” You giggled when he smacked your thigh lightly.

 

“Jesus, I'll make it up to you _somehow_.” he teased, laughing again when you pouted. “Alright, alright. Give me a minute. My legs still feel like fuckin' Jello over here.”

 

…

 

You and Becky threw each other back and forth around the ring, the roar of the Universe chanting “ _Fight Forever!_ ” ringing in your ears while you fought out of submission move after submission move. You could hear Baron (in-character, of course) yelling abuse at Lynch when she finally trapped you with her arm bar.

 

You had to fight to keep the grin off your face as you tapped out after a decent amount of time, rolling over and clutching dramatically at your shoulder when Becky stood. As planned Baron bounded up into the ring, legs framing your body while he raged at Becky. She hollered right back, her lips quirking oddly with the effort of not smiling as you winked up at her.

 

Baron helped you to your feet, shooting one last theatrical glare at the redhead before holding the ropes apart for you to climb out of the ring. This was the part that was still up for debate in your playbook. Do you let Baron carry you to the back, possibly garnering sympathy from the Universe for their battered villain? Or do you manage to stagger back under your own power, cementing yourself as someone strong enough to take a beating and keep going?

 

Baron's hand was on your elbow, clearly ready to scoop you into his arms. But you shook him off, straightening up a bit as you slowly made your way back up the ramp. The Universe cheered its approval and you had to push back tears until you were behind the curtain.

 

You slumped against Baron and he pressed a kiss to the top of your head, murmuring that he was “ _so proud, little one, so fucking proud_ ”.

 

“I can't believe we did it. F-feels like a dream, y'know?” you sighed, wincing as you stretched. “Wow. Did you  _ hear _ that c-crowd?”

 

“They want ya, luv! I told ya.” Becky rushed to you the second she made it backstage, prodding teasingly at your shoulder while you wiped away grateful tears. “I damn near tore yer arm out the socket. Maybe ya ought to tap a little earlier next time, eh?”

 

“No w-way in  _ hell _ .” you said fiercely, making her laugh and hug you. “What a match!”

 

“Ya did  _ wonderful _ , luv. What a strong hunk of mate you've got!” Becky winked up at Baron, who went redder than her hair. “I wish ya both luck, naturally. And hopefully we'll be seein' more of ya in the ring, luv! That match was feckin'  _ amazin _ '!”

 

“A-absolutely!” you agreed, watching her as she skipped off. “She knows?” you asked in a quieter tone when she was out of earshot.

 

Baron shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “Kinda' all just came tumbling out when you got hurt. Sorry, little one.” he mumbled.

 

You dug your fingers into his hair and tugged him down for a breathless kiss, nuzzling your nose into his neck afterwards. “I'm j-just glad we're b-both still here, you know? I l-love you.”

 

“I love you too, little one. I'm glad you're safe.” Baron's eyes searched your own for a moment. “How about we go home and I'll give you the 'loser's massage'?”

 

You smacked his shoulder, growling, “ _ insufferable _ ,” under your breath as he laughed. “Yeah that's right, y-you get your chuckles now. Won't be g-giggling when you're sleeping on that p-pullout couch, you d-damned  _ menace _ .”

 

“You wouldn't! It's  _ my _ house!” Baron protested, “I didn't mean it, I meant a  _ real _ massage, I promise!”

 

“Mmm, that'll be a g-good start.” you mused, loving how his face lit up when you kissed his cheek and twined your fingers through his own. “Come on, alpha. Let's go home.”

 


	4. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thirst Party Saturday, everyone! This chapter is a prologue which essentially runs parallel to the first chapter. There's always two sides to a story!

Baron figured he would never find his mate. He was getting up there in years, after all. Most of the other wolves he knew were mated up by their early twenties and yet here he was still alone. Lone Wolf Baron Corbin, in more ways than one.

 

But then, _oh_ , but then. He woke up one morning with a strange taste in his mouth. Sometimes around the full moon he would grind his teeth in his sleep, but this was a _different_ taste. He wondered if he needed to start wearing one of those mouth guards while he slept. _Huh_. There was a commotion outside the door to his room, that was probably what had roused him. He could already smell Corey (he seemed to _bathe_ in cologne) and...BlissBayley, never alone.

 

He pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear what was going on. His hearing wasn’t the best. Too many concerts.

 

“ _I’m so glad you’re becoming one of the team! How cool is that, ‘Lexa?_ ”

 

“ _What’s your name, cutie? Who are you rooming with?_ ”

 

The voice that must have answered Bliss’ question was too quiet for Baron to hear. A strange smell tugged his attention. It was faint, like it was blocked. New person smell. But…captivating. Baron suddenly realized he was drooling and quickly wiped his mouth off on his shirt. _What the hell?_ He took a step back from the door and the smell faded, filling him with a sense of relief. Then, his chest started aching. _Well_ _ **that**_ _was weird_.

 

...

 

You were so small, and you had the too-tense look of someone who _knew_ they were small. Being friends with tiny fae Bliss had taught Baron a few things about short people (mainly, that they’ll kick you Daniel Bryan-style in the shins if you say anything about it). He was…he knew how large he was, and how threatening he could seem with his deep voice and dark eyes. _What big teeth you have_ …

 

Baron shook his head, returning to his pushups after his momentary break. _Get them out of your head, man_.

 

Being who he was, _what_ he was, always made things more difficult for Baron out on the road. There weren’t many safe spots for him to either shift or sweat it out, and now for whatever _damn_ reason he felt an intense urge to keep you close. He chalked it up to being lonely. You weren’t hard on the eyes by _any_ means and he had been solitary for quite a while. Also you seemed like you could use a little protecting and he was a goddamn sucker for that.

 

Baron wasn’t sure what was wrong with him when he woke up on a full moon night, seemingly for no reason. He slid back down in his bed, a bit startled at being awake and quietly luxuriating in the sounds of the night that he could finally _hear_ again, even through the hotel walls. Full moon was good for something every once in a while.

 

Then, there was a soft noise from the room adjacent to his own. His ears pricked up of their own accord; that was _your_ room. Carmella had gone out for the evening, maybe she’d returned? There was another sound and then that _smell_ again, wrapping around his senses like a velvet glove. Baron bit his lip, his body a suddenly-confused mess of scent reactions and anxious energy. He got up and got a glass of water, running a hand through his hair. _What’s_ _ **wrong**_ _with me? Am I broken somehow?_ He wondered, not without a touch of fear. Broken meant he wouldn’t be able to succeed. Broken meant he could kiss this dream goodbye, even after essentially reshaping his body from the ground up.

 

Baron shook his head at himself. _Damn quick to panic, Jesus_. The sound was a little louder this time. It was a gentle sort of whimper, but it made Baron’s stomach drop out. _What…?_ Your scent hit him full force and he choked on his next swallow of water as a surge of intense longing caught him off guard. Baron felt like every bone in his body ached, like his heart was being split in two and without meaning to he opened his mouth. His responding whine was low and long, a searching noise. _Where are you, where are you?_ Baron’s eyes widened as the gravity of the situation hit him. _Uh oh_.

 

_You?!_ Well, it wasn’t like you weren’t attractive to him, to say the _least_. But…you were scared of him! You hadn’t made eye contact yet, for fuck’s sake, always ducking your head if he so much as glanced your way. It…was this a joke? Was the universe really _that_ hell bent on fucking with him that it would give him his mate, someone who was supposed to be his _life_ , and make it so that they were terrified of him?

 

Baron sat on the end of the bed, his head in his hands. _Fuck_. Bliss and Bayley would have answers. He would talk to them. Keep the panic at bay. There was no need to lose it just yet. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe there _was_ something wrong with him. He picked up his phone.

 

- _Need to talk, Alexa. Or Bayley. Please_.

 

Barely two minutes went by before there was a knock on the door to his room. Baron padded to the door and opened it, pausing and raising an eyebrow. It wasn’t Alexa, nor was it Bayley. It was Carmella, standing there with her hands on her hips. “Carm?” He asked cautiously. “Something wrong?”

 

“You tell me, sugarcube. My roomie was in a fuckin’ tizzy, said they heard a noise from ya’ room like ya’ in pain.” Carmella looked suspicious, standing on her tiptoes to see over Corbin’s shoulder. “Ya’ got someone else in there or what?”

 

“N-No, I uh. I got up to get a drink and tripped in the dark.” Baron’s panic increased tenfold. You had _heard_ his fucking pitiful noise, his _where are you_ noise. “Kind of a klutz, Carm. All legs, y’know.” He forced a chuckle.

 

Carmella didn’t seem convinced in the slightest, pursing her lips and fixing Corbin with a stern glare. “If I find out ya’ been sneakin’ chicks in here…” Baron couldn’t help the snicker that escaped and after a second Carmella joined in. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry. I’m used to ‘Zo, y’know how it is.” She apologized, patting his arm.

 

Baron nodded. “I’m not like that, Carm. I’ve got nothing to prove in that department.” He said, leaning easily against the doorframe. “I’ve gotten no complaints.”

 

“Ya’ have to actually _hook_ _up_ with someone ta’ get complaints, Corbs.” Carmella teased.

 

“You figured out my master plan! Cass always said you were smart.” Baron rumpled her hair carefully, fully aware that it was a dangerous game to mess with the hair of the Staten Island princess. She swatted his fingers away with an annoyed noise as Alexa made her usual sound to alert him of her presence, like a tiny bell chiming high enough that only he could hear it. “Alright, yeah. Let them know I'm okay, Carm. Just hit my shin on the coffee table. Sorry if I woke them or anything.”

 

Alexa was behind the door when he closed it, but Baron was so used to her cropping up wherever she wanted that he couldn't even muster up a flinch. She looked tired yet still somehow managed to shimmer just the tiniest bit, fluffing her hair out over her shoulders as Baron slid the deadbolt. “What's up, Big Bad? Dragged me out of a nice warm bed with the wife for this so it had _better_ be important.”

 

...

 

Baron knew the stories. He had heard them from some of the other weres; Alexa and Bayley had read him some things. What people like him did to people like you, how he could prevent losing his mind over this shit. You were _scared_ of him, damn it, and not much could be done about that except what he was already doing. It was exasperating.

 

Roman in particular had been raised very strict and always seemed to have a helpful tip to calm shit down when it started swirling. The constant ebb and flow of alpha posturing could get a little exhausting, especially since most of the time it came from people who _weren’t_ what Baron was.

 

Also he wasn’t entirely sure what he’d done wrong in a past life to gain the friendship of the walking nuclear explosion of energy that was Mojo Rawley. Zack Ryder was decent, polite and on the quieter side. Mojo was everything but. The definition of “life of the party”, Baron couldn’t count how many times he’d turned down offers to teach him how to breakdance. Since Ryder usually roomed with his girlfriend and Baron was…well, solitary, Mojo ended up more or less Corbin’s permanent room partner. Which could have gone much worse than it did, honestly.

 

Sometimes he wondered if Mojo knew. The Hype train rarely slowed and _never_ came to a stop, but occasionally Mojo seemed to have oddly precise insight. “ _Full moon tonight, Big Banter, can’t wait to watch you go on the hunt!_ ” It might have made Baron uneasy if he’d ever displayed any _other_ signs of lucidity. He chalked it up to Mojo just going along with his gimmick.

 

The taste he woke up with in his mouth every morning had become commonplace. The urge to have you close was kept at bay with the morning group workout sessions. You were in the same room as him and apparently that was enough for Baron to retain his sanity (if only just). His turns were the hardest part to deal with; they had never been all that regular to begin with and now for some reason they were even _more_ off-kilter than ever before.

 

He could hazard a guess why. The critter tended to roam a little _close_ to the surface. He hadn’t noticed _how_ close until he almost bumblefucked his way through Cass like a hot knife through butter, scaring the shit out of not only Carmella but also _himself_. He hadn’t been this out of control since he was a teenager and it was terrifying. Colin and Enzo had laughed it off but Corbin felt _awful_ , he could have seriously hurt the larger man.

 

Bliss had threatened to have Bayley Hugplex him to within an inch of his life if he didn’t get his shit together, and Corbin knew he definitely would have deserved it. He just didn’t know how to go about this without turning into someone even _worse_ than he already was.

 

Wonder of all wonders, an opportunity was practically gift-wrapped and delivered to him in the hands of Big Cass and Zack Ryder. First, Ryder offered to switch places with him during the next hotel stay, something about Emma not being with him. Ryder had been staying with Cass, who then asked Baron if he would switch with Carmella. “ _You know how it is, man. If she can be here, she wants to be here_.” Colin had rolled his eyes, but Baron saw right through him. He had agreed with little thought, overly used to working around his fellow superstars who actually had boyfriends, girlfriends, and significant others.

 

It hit him as he was tucking his clothes into his backpack and Baron slowed to a halt, one of his shirts falling out of his hands. _Carm usually rooms with_... _oh. Oh_ _ **no**_. It was too late for him to take it back, Carmella was already on her way over. _Shit,_ _ **shit!**_

 

She looked smug when she arrived. _Too_ smug. Like she was in on a secret that Baron didn't know about. He wondered fleetingly if you were interested in him too, if this was an elaborate scheme to get you and him together. “Be nice to them.” She said sternly as he slung his pack over his shoulder. “Don't scare 'em, got it? I'll kick ya' ass if ya' do.”

 

“Why does everyone think I'm so fucking scary?” Corbin grumbled, feeling a little peeved. First Alexa and Bayley, now even Carm was ganging up on him. _Christ_.

 

She was having none of his attitude though and Colin chuckled when she caught Baron by that pesky lock of hair that wasn't _quite_ long enough to get wrapped up in his bun. Corbin yelped, halting. “Because ya' a king-size professional wrestler, slash former football player, who looks like he has the brain to match. They're also kinda' quiet. Shy. So _play nice_. I know ya' smart, big guy. Be smart now, or ya' gonna' be in trouble.” Carmella warned, finally releasing his hair and handing him the keycard to her room.

 

Baron resisted the urge to slam the door behind him, irritated beyond belief. Didn't anyone understand how difficult this was for _him?!_ You were his _mate_ and he hadn't even so much as touched you, fuck, made legitimate _eye contact_ with you. He had an inkling of how those overly-territorial psycho weres everyone whispered about came into being and the thought made him shudder and suck in a few calming breaths. No way in _hell_ was he going to do anything that would lump him in with the likes of those fucks.

 

You looked even smaller alone in a hotel hallway at one in the morning. Baron fought a wince when your eyes landed on his boots and then widened. He could smell the panic coming off you in waves and it made his skin crawl. _I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry_. Your distress threatened to send him into a tailspin of his own and he slowed down, doing his deep breathing and trying, trying so damn hard to just be calm and collected and _not nervous, I'm not nervous_.

 

“Oh.” You said softly when Baron finally managed to get his legs to function properly again. Your eyes traveled up his chest, up, up, _up_ and _oh-!_

 

Baron was transfixed, certain he must look like an idiot. His jaw had probably gone slack. Was he drooling again? Fuck it. You were _his_ , you were his, oh God, it _was_ you--

 

“Room with you?” He realized he was speaking, mouth forming words his brain wasn't awake for. “Thank fuck.” Oh God no, he was trying to be _smooth_. Somebody kill him, _stop it stop it!_

 

You were apologizing as he fumbled with the door, Baron wasn't entirely sure for what. His hands were shaking so hard, Jesus Christ. _Is it hot in here?_ The pet name slipped out unintentionally. You had been 'little one' to him for such a long time in his head, it just seemed natural that he call you that. You didn't seem to mind and he sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening.

 

“I-I'll be quiet, I promise.”

 

Your stutter made Baron's heart thud painfully in his chest and he had to clear his throat before he could attempt to smile, try to give an answer that would drown out the chants in his brain of _I ruined everything, I ruined everything_.

 

Baron couldn't sleep. Not surprising. Trying to get comfortable on the small bed plagued him until the wee hours of the morning, while half-dreams full of you in said small bed saying his name in your sweet little voice ran rampant. He had _heard_ your voice, finally. You had made eye contact with him. It should have been enough, damn it, it should have.

 

It was a struggle to wait until you woke up and slipped out of the room in the morning, your movements almost totally silent like you were trying not to wake him up. Baron knew _someday_ he would appreciate your consideration, but today he could barely hold out until you were gone before he lunged for your bed, grabbed your pillow and buried his face in it. He knew he had to work fast. He didn't know when you would be back and his body was a frothing _mess_ , his cock stiff just from your scent.

 

Baron retreated to his own bed, your pillow in tow. The ache in his chest felt like it was multiplying, his body in such a state of longing it bordered on physical pain. He couldn't bite back the whine that bubbled in his throat as he crushed your pillow to his chest. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been this desperate and out of sorts, couldn't remember what his own scent was as yours took over. _Fuck_. It was over almost before it began. He'd barely gotten his hand into his sleeping pants and then he was coming, his hips shuddering and his eyes rolling back in his head.

 

_Fuck_.

 

Baron panted for breath, startled that he'd come that fast. _Jesus_ , he was fucked something fierce. He staggered back up, hastily replacing your pillow and then going to the bathroom to wash his hands. He splashed some water on his face and braced himself on the sink, still breathing a little heavier than he would like. _I’m okay. I’m okay. It's not a problem yet_. Yeah, right. Maybe someday he’d believe it.

 

Something was pinching the skin of his palm. Baron looked down, confused. It was your room key pressing into his hand, probably dropped while you were getting ready to leave. _Oh_. The relief that he felt was almost enough to make him laugh, even while a territorial rush flooded him. This room was his den now, and he would welcome you back to it as best as he could. God, more than anything he wished for a nice nest of sheets and soft blankets to surprise you with.

 

Baron Corbin was the last person who would call himself, ‘ _smooth_ ’. He knew he was woefully out of touch as far as relationships went, shit, as far as _flirting_ went. He had no idea what he was doing. So he sat on his bed, twiddled his thumbs. Waited nervously for your return.

 

He could smell the food before you even reached the door. He could smell the sleep still on you in the yawns you tried to stifle in the hall. You'd obviously slept about as well as he did. Baron ached to fix that. But he reined himself in, opened the door before you knocked ( _only a little creepy, great job_ ) and a goddamn miracle happened. The scent of _interested_ caught him completely by surprise. It was brief. Baron almost believed that he imagined it but then your face pinked up. _Oh?_

 

Being near you during your morning workout was a _huge_ mistake. You made these little determined noises of exertion that had Baron's mind running rampant, his body screaming its approval inside his head. He ended up having to crank his music _way_ louder than normal, doing his damnedest to get through his workout before he did something stupid. He really, _really_ wanted to hold you. And also maybe slam your back against the wall, grind his hips into yours until you came just from the friction, then he would slide down, peel your workout shorts off and eat you out until you begged him to--

 

_Christ!_ Baron snorted in disbelief at himself. You had offered to push the beds together so he would actually _fit_ , and he'd given his goddamn word that he wouldn't touch you. You had brought the pack food this morning. He wished you were his with all his fucking heart but he wasn't going to force it. When you felt safe. When _you_ were ready. He was plenty strong enough to endure this.

 

He had to be.

 

The sheets were almost Baron's undoing. His throat threatened to close up as he realized you had made a _nest_ , a den of soft things for he and you to sleep in. He doubted you understood the gravity of your kind gesture to someone like him.

 

You slept like a _rock_ , obviously over your new-person fear as you were _this_ close to crowding his side of the bed when Baron drifted off. His dreams were less fitful than the previous night, probably calmed by the closer proximity of your presence. He could tell that you were looking at him even before he opened his eyes in the morning, his skin feeling twitchy. It was the tattoos, of _course_ it was the tattoos. The way you asked to come along when he got his next one made him want to hope and Baron was barely able to keep his voice steady when he answered.

 

The breakfast run was the perfect method to escape and he took it, rubbing a hand over his face while the elevator descended. _I didn’t think you would warm up to me like this_. It was okay to admit it to himself, right? _Fuck, what do you even like for breakfast? You had a muffin yesterday. Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

 

The elevator doors pinged open and Baron straightened up. Jason and Chad were the only two actually getting breakfast at this early hour, both young men waving at Baron as he headed for the muffin plate. Abruptly (and Baron thanked God for his sensitive nose because otherwise he would have been caught _completely_ unawares) Mojo was on his back, whooping when Corbin barely moved.

 

“It’s big breakfast time for Big Banter, whoo!”

 

Gable, the goddamn traitor, was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair, while Jason just looked amused. Corey (who eschewed elevators, something about having perfectly good legs) strolled in from the lobby with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Morning, cupcake!” He said cheerily to Baron, who just grunted in reply and carried on his task of loading up more food, albeit a bit slower now with Mojo clinging to his back. It certainly wasn’t the first time he’d had to haul the Hype Train around. Corey elbowed Corbin in his ribs. “So? How’d it go last night?” He stage-whispered.

 

Baron raised an eyebrow at the other tattooed man. “Excuse me, Graves?”

 

“Oh don’t play fuckin’ coy with _me_ , man. Are they into you or what? I know you’ve been fucking mooning over them.” Corey was apparently much more observant than he let on. Either that or Baron was _really_ bad at hiding his feelings.

 

Probably the last one.

 

“Dammit Graves, you can’t just ask me that shit.” Baron grumbled. “I don’t _know_ if they’re into me, okay? I’m a huge, scary, weird…I just don’t think I’m their type.” _I’m a fucking_ _ **werewolf**_ _, Corey, not something you shack up with fucking lightly!_

 

“But you’re bringing them breakfast! That’s pretty hype.” Baron had forgotten Mojo was still gripping his spine like the world’s strangest backpack. Mojo continued, “If I dig someone, I am _all about_ that bed breakfast stuff. Also I don’t sleep, so every meal is breakfast to me!”

 

“Mojo can you maybe let me go, kinda’ got shit to do.” Baron didn’t really have time for a fucking _seminar_ from Captain Concussion and Hype Bro Number Two, barely managing to weasel his way out of Mojo’s grip without dropping his plate. “If you guys will excuse me.”

 

Corey, the fucking _juvenile_ that he was, started making kissy noises at him (to Baron’s complete chagrin). Corbin stormed back to the elevator, grumbling swears under his breath for the duration of the ride up to your floor. He hated the dumb flush that had stained his face. He hated how easy it was to wind him up when it came to you. It wasn’t _fair_ for fuck’s sake, why did he have to be so fucking _scary?_

 

All his irritation was forgotten when you welcomed him back to the room. You’d made the beds while he was gone and you smelled like _happy_ , bouncing in place when you realized he’d picked up your favorite kind of muffin (entirely by accident, but Baron would take the victory). Watching you eat soothed the ache in his chest a bit. At least he could do _this_ right, provide for the pack. All he had to do was keep his hands to himself from here on out and maybe…Jesus, _maybe_ you would love him.

 

He felt like such a piece of crap, hanging onto every little scent signal or nervous gesture. He didn’t know what else he could _do_ though, nothing was enough for his insides to stop fucking _screaming_.

 

“You should just tell them.” Bayley, ever the optimist, spoke as she cinched her hair down tight enough to give Baron phantom pains in his scalp. She didn’t shimmer quite like Alexa, she was more like a…radiator. Putting out waves. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“Christ, do I even need to say it?” He didn’t mean to snap but shit, if it was that easy he wouldn’t need help! The fact that he’d been _able_ to snap even while near her, was enough to make Bayley fix him with a stern look.

 

“Baron, do you need me to…?” She put her hand on his arm just for a second. “Let me take some of it, okay? Stay still.”

 

“No, Bayley. This is my goddamn mess to deal with.” He said grimly, sliding out from beneath her fingers. “I need someone to talk to, okay? Not necessarily magically _fix_ what I’m dealing with. My heart and my brain playing tug-of-war is probably something I should learn how to handle.”

 

Bayley nodded in understanding, patting the bar on the weight bench. “Spot me and you can talk to your heart’s content. I’m all ears.”

 

Corbin did feel a little better after essentially blowing through his word allowance for the damn _year_ , his voice somewhat hoarse when Bayley finally finished her workout and sat down to take a swig of water.

 

“They offered to push the beds together so you’d be more comfortable. So obviously, there’s no fear. Or at least, little enough that they can work through it _and_ your keen nose doesn’t pick up on it.” She mused. “They got you breakfast, and they liked when you returned the favor. They want to come with you when you get another tattoo. I don’t know, big guy. I feel like you have this all wrapped up and you’re worried about nothing.”

 

“I’m just so scared I’m going to fuck it up, Bayley.” Baron confessed. “I’m so huge and…shit, my heart hurts so damn much when I think about what I could do, how fucked up I could get. We’ve all heard the stories, y’know?” Corbin felt a headache coming on and dropped his face into his hands, rubbing his temples. “I promised not to touch them when we're in bed together but all I wanna’ do is hold them.” He mumbled through his fingers.

 

“So do it. Instigate _some_ contact, doesn't have to be in the bed. They wouldn’t still  be in that room if they felt unsafe.” Bayley pointed out. “I can’t help explain away your need for tactile stimulation, Baron. I can’t _take_ it away either. That’s something that’s built into you. All I can do is calm down the frenzy every once in a while.”

 

Baron nodded, even though the motion felt like a prison cell door slamming shut. “I know. I…thanks for listening.”

 

“Hey, anytime.” Bayley squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. “We have to stick together, after all. 'Lexa and I want you happy, got it?”

 

…

 

He had promised to keep his hands to himself. That was the _one thing_ he could do. He wanted to fucking touch you all over, rub your shoulders after your grueling training or stroke your hair when you tucked in for the night. But he promised, _fuck_ he had promised. You made noises in your sleep sometimes, like you were having bad dreams. It was the hardest thing in the world for him to stay still when your hands wandered, and one time you had a _different_ kind of dream.

 

It started with the whimpering, like all your other dreams. Baron rolled over to face the wall, his palms suddenly sweaty. He was absolute _shit_ at dealing with this, having to practically lay there with his arms folded so he didn't touch you. He froze when your fingers grazed his shirt, choked as a soft little moan issued from your throat. _Oh_ _ **no**_. He felt like he was on fire, the scent of your arousal lighting his nerves up. Your fingers were back, clumsily dragging down his spine before you dug them into the sheets. Another whimper and Baron was _so_ close to shattering his own ribs with how hard he was hugging himself.

 

_I'm stronger than this_ .  _I'm not some weak, piece of crap alpha. I'm okay. I'm fine_ . 

 

Baron inhaled deeply in a valiant attempt to keep himself under control but all it did was fill his senses with you,  _you_ , squirming on the bed beside him and Jesus Christ he was only  _human_ , damn it,  _damn it_ -

 

He flopped onto his back, half-hoping he would wake you up with the motion. But all you did was mold your body to his side and make a pleased humming noise. Despite the air conditioner and fan running in the room you were warm, your skin hot where it touched his. Baron flexed his hands, desperately grabbing the sheets to keep from touching you.  _Oh God, is that...?_

 

Your groin pressed to his thigh and Baron found himself biting down on his fist to stay quiet. His body was in total chaos, man at war with wolf as one half of him screamed  _I promised!_ and the other half shouted back  _mate wants me!_

 

The only good thing was that whatever you had been dreaming about seemed to have faded away. Your smell relaxed into  _good_ and  _sleep_ and Baron began the slow, careful task of untangling you from his body. It would help no one if you woke up now,  _especially_ with the raging hard-on he was sporting. 

 

He finally escaped to the bathroom, bracing one hand against the wall beside the mirror as he wrangled his sleeping shorts down around his thighs and held his shirt up out of the way with his teeth. Quickly jerking off seemed to be a way of life for him these days. It was nicer to visualize you helping him out though, the idea of you on your knees for him too pretty to pass up thinking about.

 

“ _C-come for me, alpha?_ ”

 

Baron was grateful for the shirt in his mouth to stifle his groan. He couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about imagining you doing things to him. It was the only solace he  _had_ , damn it. 

 

“ _Please, Baron, I-I need you_.” 

 

If you ever wore anything like the little skirts he pictured you in, he was pretty sure he would outright die. Kneeling in front of him, pressing your tits together in invitation. Maybe wearing one of his shirts. Or a skirt and nothing else. Baron felt like a damn bitch in heat, panting through his teeth as he stroked his cock to the idea of mating you one day, of finally claiming you when you actually  _wanted_ him. Your hands on him, touching him, owning him, your mouth...

 

Corbin came with a muffled growl.

 

That lonely ache flared back up in his chest while he cleaned himself off, cold washcloth doing little to soothe down the feverish heat of his skin. He wanted to howl more than anything in the world. Get the damn  _sad_ out of his rib cage before it ate him alive. Baron had never been good at handling feelings, too volatile with his hot temper and hard fists. He usually just ignored everything, balled it up inside, worked himself into a lather at the gym or in the ring until he couldn't export the pain quick enough and everything exploded.

 

He'd also never had someone like  _you_ at stake. 

 

When he finally shuffled back to the bed, he almost laid on top of you accidentally. You had rolled to his side of the bed and wrapped yourself in the blankets, snoring away peacefully without a care in the world. Baron sighed, climbing over you and tucking the flat sheet around his legs. He ran pretty warm anyways.

 

He didn't expect to wake up with your head on his chest. Baron fucking _panicked_ , apologizing left and right then fleeing as fast as he could. Mojo was more than willing to bring him along to the gym for a morning sweat and it was there that Baron stayed for most of the day, going rounds with the bag, lifting weights, deep-breathing his way through push-ups and muscle spasms. In the back of his mind he knew he was just fucking himself over, wrecking his body before his match tonight. But Baron couldn't have cared less if he tried. He deserved to lose, deserved whatever pain he inflicted on himself because he _broke_ _his promise_. Shit, he clusterfucked that promise to high hell. You probably _hated_ him, probably never wanted to see him again. 

 

...

 

He didn't mean to be so pissed off after his match. He _knew_ he was going to lose so he was just being childish, inches away from throwing shit and pitching the _mother_ of all tantrums and then...

 

You pulled him close, your head resting on his chest. Baron finally gave in to the urge of smelling your hair, feeling the shiver than ran through your body when he did. “I promised I wouldn't touch you.” He breathed, almost convincing himself to pull away. Almost. “Can't even do _that_ right. And now I'm getting all this grubby ring shit on you. Not fair to you, little one.” He hurt all over. Rhyno hadn't exactly been gentle with him and Baron knew he deserved every bruise that plagued his body.

 

Your fingers gripped his ribs tighter and he instantly surrendered. He wondered wildly if the lack of fear in your scent was a sign. You weren't scared _or_ excited, just radiating _comfort_ at a rate that put Bayley to shame. You were in full-blown soothing mode and it was like being wrapped in the warmest blanket on a cold night, covering his skin with a tingling sensation.

 

He was so fucked. If he didn't get away _now_ , he wasn't sure what he might do to you. All those stories came rushing to the front of his mind, all the cautionary ' _too much of a good thing_ ' tales that ended in mates being trapped or worse, fucking _killed_ because some weak werewolf couldn't handle that they were still _people_. Baron didn't want to be one of them. He hoped he _couldn't_ be one of them. But the way he felt around you was unlike anything else. He was completely lost.

 

You were speaking again, your voice so soft. The order to shower was a surprise, as was the offer of a back rub. And Baron, the  _ pitiful _ son of a bitch, jumped at it. Maybe your hands all over his back would be enough to stave off that painful ache in his chest, enough to make his skin stop crawling with worry. He forced his mind blank during the shower, just doing his deep breathing while the hot water undid some of the tension in his shoulders.

 

_I am calm. I am in control._

 

His control went out the window the second your thumbs dug into the base of his neck. Baron felt his cock start to harden and he couldn't bite back his groan, burying his face in his arm. He could do this. He was strong. So were you, if your hands were anything to go by. Jesus Christ, he wasn't sure if he was going to  _ last _ until the end of this back rub. The shifting onto his back at the end hadn't been intentional. Baron already felt vulnerable enough for fuck's sake and now his body was betraying him, exposing his belly to you like he was a fucking pup. But...

 

But you were  _ interested _ , your smell intoxicating to him. You were  _ interested _ and  _ excited _ and even when he put his hands all over you, moved you, asked you questions, you weren't scared. Baron got the feeling that he may not be in as much trouble as he had thought originally. Your body welcomed his touches; when he slid his fingers into you your slick trickled down his arm.  _ Obviously _ you had been waiting for this and that sent a hot wave of  _ satisfaction _ through Baron's body. Waiting for him. You liked being praised and it was a damn good thing, because he had nothing but praise for you.

 

You had already come once, leaving a wet stain on the front of his boxers. Baron snarled into your ear as you rolled back against him, begging for him in a voice that was a thousand times sweeter than anything he could have imagined. He realized that the taste he'd been waking up with in his mouth was _you_. His brain felt thick and foggy at that, the fucking _joy_ in his chest threatening to cut off his breath. You were his, you were _his_ , wonderful, thoughtful mate. It was almost too much.

 

“Anytime you say stop, I'll stop.” This was one promise he refused to break. He wouldn't be the beginning of another horror story if he could help it. You could be as willing as you wanted, but the out always needed to be there. He knew he was...a lot to handle, and if you didn't feel safe refusing him no matter what then he had fucked up from the start.

 

The few and far between older werewolves that Baron had met in this line of work were usually all too happy to share the knowledge of their own experiences. For some damn reason this included mating. At least there, the answer was always the same.

 

“ _You'll know when you find them because it won't feel like anything else you've done. Or anyone else, for that matter_.”

 

Baron had been pretty sure that it was all horseshit. Regardless of who it was, the motions were the same. He'd only fucked a few people in his lifetime, honestly disinterested in the whole thing before he'd met you. It was so much damn work for someone he had no emotional connection with, and not only that but someone he _knew_ he would have no emotional connection with.

 

Mounting you for the first time shattered every perception he had when it came to sex. Baron felt like his whole body was suddenly _awake_ , like he'd just been sleepwalking through life until this second. “ _You'll know when you find them_.”

 

_Jesus, they were right_.

 

You responded in an _incredibly_ positive manner, whimpering and fucking back against him like _you_ were the one who had been waiting for _him_. In a way, you might have been. Your body was so fucking _hot_ , so wet and ready, a chorus of _good_ and _want_ and _mate_. Baron felt your walls shudder down onto his cock and he wanted to go to pieces when you begged, “More.” Your hand held his own, his fingers cradling your stomach carefully, so carefully.

 

The only problem Baron was having at this point was his _stupid_ fucking brain screaming at him, _this doesn't mean they'll stay!_ Which _was_ true, this wasn't a relationship by a far cry. This was a mindless rut, this was him losing his self-control and mating you because you were willing. But holy _shit_ were you willing, the way you fucking _cried_ his name when you came almost making him howl his approval. He barely bit back the noise in time and thank _God_ , imagine trying to explain that shit.

 

Baron wanted to dig his teeth into your shoulder, wanted to mark and claim you as his own in a visible area. His fingers cupped your stomach again and he got the _insane_ visual of your belly swollen with his pups, _claim!_ He almost choked on his next breath. Shit, Baron didn't even know if he _wanted_ kids, but the wolf in him only knew one end to a mounting and it made him moan with a need that wasn't entirely his own.

 

_Would that make you stay?_

 

That was _dangerous_ , Baron hated himself for even being capable of thinking such. He would _never_ do that to you, that was fucking _medieval_ shit. He was more than the needy, affection-starved wolf for fuck's sake. “ I won't, but I want to. Maybe I'd get to keep you then. See you like this more.” His words were hard to get out, his jaw all but locked with the effort of _not_ biting. He was better than that, God _fucking_ damn it.

 

Your soft permission was what did him in. “You have me. As long as you want. You don't have to leave me if you don't want to.”

 

_Oh fuck-!_ Corbin barely managed to pull out in time, his whole body shuddering as he realized how close he had been to...

 

_No, no, it's alright. You're safe. I'll be more careful next time. Jesus_ .

 

He abruptly felt weak, slumping onto his side and pulling you to him for a long kiss. Fucking from behind had its benefits but it made kissing incredibly difficult, and if there was one thing Baron  _loved_ it was kissing. Kissing you. Hopefully a lot. “Let me just go get something to clean you up with. I kinda' made a mess.”

 

You caught that pesky stray curl of hair and Baron went along with your grip, a pleased shudder running through him. “It's okay. I enjoyed every second of it.” Your stammer was barely there, nothing but a little hiccup at the end of the sentence.

 

Baron was pretty sure he must look like a fucking  _idiot_ , probably still all red from exertion and hazy from coming harder than he had in years, but he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He brushed his nose against yours in an almost-kiss, your smell still wrapping him in comfort.  _Mate_ .  _Good_ . 

 

_Mine?_

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

Baron  _knew_ he was red now, unable to do anything about the pleased flush that pinked his face. His legs felt like he  _may_ have overdone it a little bit, never mind the rest of his body, but you weren't going to sleep all sticky. He could offer that much help, at least.

 

“You really like that wolf stuff, hmm?” You murmured as you tucked yourself into his chest, your fingers back to tracing his tattoos.

 

_You could say that, little one_ . 

 


	5. Part Four

_Wrestlemania_.

 

The word always held such gravity. It could hush a rowdy locker room, raise the spirits of the most downtrodden wrestler. It was a dream, a symbol of everything you could ever hope for as talent working for WWE. _Wrestlemania_. From Kickoff to Main Event, the notion alone sent electricity down your spine.

 

Meetings were more and more frequent. What with Nikki Bella nursing her neck back to health and various other issues the women's division was looking sparse. You weren't sure you were ready for that kind of move up though. The idea of working live with a camera at least once a week made you nervous beyond repair. NXT tapings were one thing, and _maybe_ you could manage Smackdown, but what about Raw?

 

No, you were better in NXT. Less likely to get lost in the shuffle, not quite so caged by your stammer and inability to come up with dialogue on the fly.

 

Baron came out of his own meeting with ‘the powers that be’ more subdued than usual, a thoughtful expression on his face as he took his seat across from you for your weekly lunch date.

 

“H-Hey, are you okay?” You finally asked after he’d sat there silent aside from a few grunts for over half an hour, staring down at his salad. “Baron? I…can you talk to me, please?” You reached across the table to squeeze his hand and he looked up, seeming startled.

 

“Sorry, I’m uh, in my own head. Not fair to you, little one. How did _your_ day go, anything interesting happen? Good meetings, bad meetings?” Baron asked, avoiding your eyes as he went to stab vigorously at a cherry tomato with his fork. The whole while his other hand stayed in yours, thumb rubbing the back of your hand.

 

“They’re talking about putting me o-on the main roster soon. I don’t know if I’m ready f-f-for that.” Your stammer kicked up in the face of your nerves and you swore inwardly.

 

_That_ news certainly got his attention though, Baron’s head whipping up. “Really? Little one, that’s--shit that’s so _cool!_ ” His abrupt enthusiasm made you giggle a little.

 

“I'm nowhere _near_ prepared for that kind of stuff yet, Baron. N-Nice to think about though.”

 

“It’s pretty sweet that they’re even considering you, right? All that hard work is payin’ off!” Baron smiled, giving your hand a squeeze of his own before letting go and actually beginning to _eat_ his salad. “I’m proud of you, y’know that?” He said after a minute. “I promise I’m not just talkin’ out my ass, I am really, _really_ proud of you. Bouncing back from your concussion, feuding with Becky…I mean shit, you’re moving leaps and fuckin’ bounds both in-ring and on the mic.”

 

He took a deep breath and your heart sank, waiting for the “ _but_ ”. Nobody was more supportive when it came to your career, so it might hurt a little bit to hear it from his mouth. You were strong though, you could take it.

 

“So they want me to be in the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal. Wrestlemania.” Baron said all in a rush. “Breeze and I are supposed to be Hunter's picks. I…I told them I would have to run it by you first.”

 

“Uh…wait, what?” You asked, certain you’d heard wrong. _Why would he need to_ \--

 

“Look, this is kind of a Big Fucking Deal, little one. Wrestler Superbowl. I ain’t gonna’ barrel off into this shit without talking with you about it first. You’re the _most_ important person in the world to me, you're my mate and…I mean, it’s a battle royal, I’m probably going to get at least a little fucked up.” Baron explained. “If you don’t want me to do it, I’ll tell them I can’t and then they can find someone else.” He leaned forward, folding his hands. “Or…” He trailed off, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

 

“’Or…’?” You echoed, raising an eyebrow at his antics.

 

“I could win the whole thing for you, get my name on a shiny trophy, _really_ stir the place up.” The smirk was a full-blown grin now. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. “Show everyone what NXT can do, what _I_ can do. Granted, Breeze alone is kinda’ more than enough representation for NXT, although he's not with us anymore. Talented motherfucker. But Hunter is worried that the crowd will be too focused on his ‘pretty’ gimmick, and that’s where I come in.” Baron spread his arms like he did during his entrance. “Big Bad Lone Wolf Baron Corbin, tossing dudes around like they’re lightweights, talkin’ trash and just being _loud_ and ornery as fuck.” He seemed like he’d given this a lot of thought. Either that or Hunter had been pushing for it for ages and had just made Baron a _hell_ of a sales pitch. “What do you say, little one? Wanna’ watch me lay fucking waste?”

 

You bit your lip. Any multi-individual matches always made you nervous. The more people involved, the more likely it was that someone would get hurt. Baron had a competitive streak in him that was a mile wide, always eager to prove himself, to move up to the next rung on the ladder. But he _also_ worried so much about being a good pack leader, about being strong for you after what had happened. Something like this…if you agreed to it, maybe it would ease some of his worry. You knew how much of a distraction it could be. Plus, maybe it would encourage him to be more cautious in the weeks leading up to ‘Mania. There wouldn’t be any ‘laying waste’ if he was injured. “Okay. Yeah, okay.” You said finally.

 

Baron looked shocked, which was a very funny expression to see on the stoic man. “I…really? Holy shit, _really?!_ ” He damn near flipped the table when he got up without shoving his chair back, scooping you up out of your own chair and into a rib-cracking hug. “Thank you, _thank_ you little one, I promise I won’t let you down!” You sputtered, laughing as he peppered your face with kisses. Baron wasn’t a PDA person, normally content with a hand on your lower back or a quick peck on the cheek if you leaned into him. This…it was touching to see how happy you’d made him, that he would completely forget his own hangups in order to express his gratitude.

 

“Hey, listen, I don’t c-care if you win it all or if you get thrown out first. As long as you’re safe, alright Baron?” You had to clarify, doing your best to look serious.

 

Baron nodded, tucking his face into your neck and closing his eyes. “You got it, little one.”

 

“Baron can…can you maybe put me down?”

 

“Oh! Oh sorry, sorry, shit.”

 

…

 

The weeks passed in a flurry of singles matches, short-term feuds and extra training sessions. Corbin was obviously excited about the coming battle, hating the days when he had to turn. He admitted it felt like he was wasting time that he could be running the ropes with.

 

He didn’t seem to mind accompanying you on your morning jogs on those days though, dark brown fur usually covered in dew from when he would roll around in the grass. Xander would come along as well, trotting docile at your hip while Baron lunged and bounded all over the trail.

 

Some nights Baron was so exhausted from his supplemental training he would fall asleep sitting up on the end of the bed, slumped over his knees with his boots still on. You grew used to nudging him onto his back and then dealing with his boots, unlacing them and laying them carefully to the side of the bed so neither of you would trip over them in the morning.

 

Baron mumbled more in his sleep, held you a little tighter.

 

“ _I’m going to make you proud, little one._ ”

 

You had no idea how to convince him that he’d _already_ made you proud, the determination and tenacity he displayed never ceasing to amaze you. Always willing to go one more round, always improving, single-mindedly striving for the next goal he set himself. It was incredible to watch him progress so rapidly, even if you did worry the nights he fell asleep on the end of the bed.

 

“My poor boy.” You said softly one such night, settling his head into your lap and starting to carefully stroke his hair. Baron sighed in his sleep when you cupped his jaw and bent down to kiss his cheek. He shoved one of his arms beneath your thigh, snuggling your leg tightly. You stayed there for a little while, gently fingercombing his hair and letting him hold your leg. “You’re w-working so hard, Baron. I hope you’re going to be okay.”

 

“Mm, m’onna’ be fine.” He grunted. “Y’ so good t’ me, s’not fair.”

 

“Shh, sleep Baron.” You urged, smiling when he scrunched his face up grumpily. “Sleep, have good dreams about that big fight you’re going to be part of. My money’s on you.”

 

“Mm, you’re biased though.” Baron pointed out, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He pressed his forehead to yours, sleepily smiling at you. “Thanks for that. The head rubs and the encouragement. It’s still…a little weird for me to not be alone. So um. Thanks.”

 

“Hey, I want to always be there for you, okay?” You replied sincerely. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I--I care about you. A lot. So let’s go to bed. Tomorrow is another day and I’m sure you have to get up early so Bloom can-”

 

“Kick the shit out of me some more, yeah, I know.” Baron grumbled, kissing your forehead and then scooting himself up the bed. “Now get over here and snuggle my ass. I need to be at maximum cozy capacity in order to get to sleep, little one, so you have to try harder.”

 

“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that.” You shuffled up the bed and settled into his arms, hearing (and feeling) the contented sigh he let out. “Good night, Baron.”

 

“G’night…”

 

Sleep eluded you for most of the night. You laid there, listening to Baron breathe slow and deep, your mind buzzing with what might happen at Wrestlemania. What if Baron won the whole thing? The powers that be had been dangling a call up for _months_ , that win would definitely be enough to tip the scale in Baron’s favor. Your excitement faded as you realized that meant he would obviously be leaving NXT. _I’m not ready for the main roster. I don’t know if I’ll_ _ **ever**_ _be ready._ What would happen once your tours went different ways? You had been looking forward to the Download Fest tour, but if Baron was on the main roster he probably wouldn’t be on that leg. Or any others. This was the end of your travels together, it would seem.

 

You scrubbed at your eyes, fighting back the tears. Baron groaned, hugging you even tighter. “Mm, shh, gotcha’.” He mumbled, “Jus’ me. Jus’ me.” You hoped he was talking in his sleep again and that you hadn’t woken him up. “Jus’ good dreams, li’l one. Shh.” Baron kissed the back of your head. “Dun’ cry.” He dissolved into murmuring nonsense words and humming, the constant rumble of his voice in his chest finally lulling you to sleep.

 

_Everything will be fine._

 

…

 

“I uh. I kind of want to puke.” Baron said quietly as you helped spritz his hair wet. “S’loud as fuck out there, little one. I’m…I’m real nervous and I’d like to sink into the fuckin’ floor right about now.”

 

From his spot in the makeup chair across from Baron, you saw Tyler roll his eyes. “Just follow me down the ramp, Corbin. I promise once you get in the ring you’ll forget about the people watching. Don’t let all those uggos psych you out.” Breeze’s words were firm. “This is your chance, _our_ chance. If we put on a good show, a _great_ show, people will start noticing NXT more. I mean, I was the best thing about NXT when I was in it, right? You and I both know _that_ roster is _way_ more talented than the main one anyhow.” Breeze huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

 

“D-Do you guys know who else is going to be in the Battle Royal?” You asked timidly.

 

Baron shook his head. “All we know is to be careful with the older guys if any of them make an appearance. Show respect for the giant, that kinda’ thing. Rumor is that DDP is gonna’ be in the ring at some point.”

 

“Psh, yeah right. _Where_ did you hear that?” Tyler scoffed, checking his face with his phone.

 

“I mean, it’s a _rumor_. DDP, Mark Henry…” Baron paused, shrugging. “Rumors. We won’t know until we get down there, right Breeze?”

 

You cupped Baron’s chin, getting his attention as Tyler fussed over his nose, _it’s too orange, you ruined it!_ “How are you doing?” You whispered, resting your forehead against his.

 

Baron looked unsettled. “Smellin’ a lot of prey. I…I’m better than that, but goddamn if this shit doesn’t reek of easy targets.” He admitted. “Just have to keep myself under control. Probably should have turned a few days ago but I needed the time to train. I’ll be okay. I have to be, y’know? Gotta’ be strong for the pack.”

 

“You’re the strongest person I know, Baron. I’m so proud of you already. I just wanted you to know that.”

 

Baron rubbed his forehead back and forth across your own, chuckling at the squeaking noises his damp skin made and how you crinkled your face. “Means a lot coming from you, little one. I’ll do even _better_ than my best. Promise.”

 

You watched from the curtain as everyone filed out down the ramp to the ring. Baron was last in line and he gave you a shaky smile, before straightening his shoulders and heading forward into the bluish twilight of the arena.

 

…

 

_The entrance ramp looked like it stretched to fucking_ _**eternity** _ _. Baron swallowed hard, trying to just focus on the area directly in front of him. He was bombarded with smells from the crowd, the excitement and tension sharp in the air._

 

_He might puke. He might be the guy that puked at Wrestlemania. That might be him. Some pack leader he was,_ _ **shit**_ _. His heart was slamming in his chest_ _ **much**_ _worse than it used to when he boxed, he was pretty sure his nose was already fucking running like a faucet_. _He was overwhelmed with nerves when he tried to look up at the crowd. He fixed his eyes on Tyler’s goofy fringes, watched as they swished back and forth on the ramp like the world’s most impractical mop._

 

_Mark Henry stormed out, one of the first who was important enough to at least get his music played. Baron didn't like how Konnor and Viktor hovered so close to him in the ring, and he_ _**certainly** _ _didn't care for the goddamn Social Outcasts swarming around him like a hyperactive welcoming committee. Swagger was practically crowding him out of his fucking skin. Baron toyed momentarily with the idea of turning right there and scaring everyone shitless._

 

_Something stank of sulfur. Baron was willing to bet his paycheck on it being Kane and he was not disappointed as the pyro jolted to life. Honestly out of the whole lot of his opponents, he was the most concerned about the demon and Breeze. Kane for obvious fucking reasons, and Tyler knew all his tricks. As long as one of them was eliminated quickly, his job would be made leaps and bounds easier._

 

**Need to be strong, for little one.**

 

_Fandango had started gyrating towards Tyler with obvious intent. Baron watched Breeze out of the corner of his eye, laughing to himself when Breeze huffed out an annoyed breath and mouthed '_ uggo _' at Fandango. The dancer didn't seem put off at all. In fact, his smile widened._

 

_The crowd burst to life when Diamond Dallas Page's music hit, the older man emerging and looking as excited as a youngster while he practically bolted down the ramp to the ring. The 'Master of the Diamond Cutter' seemed...overeager. Baron realized his job may have gotten much,_ _**much** _ _more difficult, what with the whole, 'be careful with the older guys' rule. He wondered if that rule also applied to Goldust, unsure if it was only aimed at the less-active superstars._

 

_He_ _**definitely** _ _felt like his job had gotten harder when he heard Big Show's music blast out, but he kept his chin up, watching as the world's largest athlete sauntered up to the ring and climbed_ _**over** _ _the top rope. Surely, that was it as far as participants went, right? They'd start the match and...well, he'd just have to be smart is all. Baron knew he was big, but he liked to believe that the reason why he was dangerous was his ability to out-_ _**think** _ _his opponents._

 

_Adam Rose smacked him on the arm, either accidentally or to get his attention and Baron bared his teeth, snarling at the lithe man for daring to lay a hand on him. On the other side of him Curtis Axel snickered. Unfamiliar music met Baron's ears and he looked up to see none other than Shaquille_ _**fucking** _ _O'Neal staring down Big Show with obvious malice in his eyes._

 

**Wonderful. Old guys, a celebrity, a demon...**

 

_Baron grimaced. This was not looking like a smooth run in the slightest. Breeze caught his eye as Fandango continued to gently salsa dance in place, mouthing '_ we got this'. _Baron nodded, surreptitiously wiping his nose on his arm. Hadn't started running yet, thank heavens for small fucking favors. He knew once his blood_ _ **really**_ _started pumping it was only a matter of time._

 

_Sandow sidled up to him as Shaq and Big Show glared vigorously at one another. “_ I believe it would be in our best interest to work as a team, yes? _” Sandow suggested._

 

_Baron rolled his neck, loosening himself up a little bit. “_ Nobody tells me what to do, Pinky. _” He grunted. “_ Pretty sure you're just statin' the obvious anyhow. For being so smart, you might be an idiot. _”_

 

“What a crude individual you are. Perhaps one of these Outcasts will listen to **reason**. Bo, my friend! _”_

 

_The sulfur smell grew stronger when Kane moved towards Shaq and Big Show, and Baron watched from the back of the herd as the demon attempted to make a bold statement. The Red Machine was sent crashing to the mat for his efforts, and Swagger and R-Truth led the charge to trap Shaq in the corner. Baron went along with it, giving Sandow a shove in the opposite direction just because he could. It looked like the group had divided almost evenly to focus on the two large men, but to no avail._

 

_Again, Baron went along with the motion when Shaq started throwing people off, sliding out of the ring beneath the bottom rope. He knew it was inevitable that the titans would clash, and hopefully they would take each other out. Big Show had easily shaken off the Social Outcasts and assorted sundry that had swarmed him, still focused on meeting Shaquille in the middle of the ring._

 

_**Fandango** _ _was the first man back into the ring, interrupting the heated standoff by resuming that damned gyrating as vigorously as possible. Baron didn't consider the dancer particularly smart, but he had to admire his bravery. And he had to admire the airtime he got when Big Show ushered him over the top rope by the back of his neck. Sandow was next in the ring, smirking unwisely at the two huge men. Shaq had obviously had enough, mirroring Big Show's actions and launching the pink-trunks-clad man over the top rope._

 

**Two down.**

 

_O'Neal and Big Show grabbed each other around the neck and everyone else poured back into the ring to force the two largest threats out, Bo and Curtis' hollering nearly deafening Baron as they all strained and shoved and_ _**finally** _ _tumbled Big Show and Shaq out._

 

_Then, all hell broke loose. Baron might as well have had his eyes closed for all the coordination he was displaying, delivering quick elbow shots to the backs of necks in an almost-indiscriminate manner. He_ _**may** _ _have gifted Bo with his first of the evening, just for being so damn loud._

 

_He remembered nearly stepping on DDP, mumbling out an apology and continuing over the floored legend to his next target._

 

_He remembered Goldust with his hand_ _**way** _ _too tight on his ass for comfort, trying to tip him out of the ring. Goldust landed a few stinging blows to his back and then started wrapping an arm around Baron's thigh, either attempting to get better leverage or just cop a feel. Never really knew with Goldust. Baron returned fire, tired of the games, one thunderous elbow to the back of Goldust's neck laying the man out cold._

 

_Tyler beckoned him over, accepting a light chop across his chest in response. “_ How you doing, Big Banter? _” He asked, swatting Corbin right back. “_ Saw that geriatric uggo almost toss you out. You sure you're okay for this? _” Baron's reply was to hoist Breeze up bodily and dangle him over the top rope for a minute, making the other man squawk and flail. “_ Only teasing, only teasing! C'mon man, we need to make Hunter proud! _”_

 

“Don't test me, Tyler. _” Baron grunted, releasing him and then turning to assess the state of the ring. A few more eliminations had been made while Goldust was fighting/groping him. DDP was eliminated as he watched, the crowd booing when Konnor roared in victory. His glee was short-lived as R-Truth and Goldust (perhaps on the behalf of the 'Old Guys Committee' or something) clotheslined him out._

 

_Baron suddenly had Bo_ _**fucking** _ _Dallas delivering rather hard shots to his head and chest, yelling and grinning with a total maniac look on his face. Then Slater, and then Axel, it was like a Social Outcast beatdown. Baron endured, kept waiting for an opening, tried to ignore the scent of blood and prey in the air. He and R-Truth almost had Slater out but then Tatanka was_ _**there** _ _, practically begging, and with a swift forearm Baron sent him on his way._

 

_Baron grinned, feeling stupidly accomplished as he rested there on the ropes for a second. His whole body sang with the fight, his heart racing. He almost wished he could throw caution to the wind and just start_ _**decimating** _ _people. But no, no, he couldn't hand out Ends Of Days to everyone in the ring. People would probably get a_ _**little** _ _suspicious._

 

_Swagger caught him on the jaw as he turned back to the action and Corbin was sent reeling across the ring. Jack, pink as a fucking_ _**ham** _ _with exertion but packing a_ _**hell** _ _of a punch, moved boldly to push Kane out and got himself eliminated for his trouble. Adam Rose landed a vicious stomp on Baron's stomach, knocking the air out of him and crumpling him momentarily. Baron choked a little bit, gagging as that sulfur smell filled his nose again. Kane was getting_ _**pissed** _ _, obviously, biding his time in the opposite corner while the Social Outcasts proceeded to heave a few more combatants out._

 

_Baron watched Kane, watched the Big Red Machine watch the Outcasts, and when Kane stopped their Bo Train, Baron was right there waiting to keep them from slipping away in the other direction._

 

_Corbin remembered blindly_ _**punching** _ _Rose square in the jaw, more than a little angry about the stomp from earlier. And then Kane's gloved hand was slammed into his throat, cutting Baron's air off to essentially nothing. Kane's fingers_ _**burned** _ _, even through the leather of his glove, the chokeslam knocking the rest of the air from Baron's lungs._

 

_He spent what he felt was too long trying to stay conscious, brain screaming for precious oxygen. God he hurt, everything hurt, why the_ _**hell** _ _had he thought this was a good idea? The wolf in him was snapping, snarling, forcing him to stay awake. Prey smell, blood smell, sulfur, bruises blooming-_

 

_Baron snapped his teeth, struggling to at least rise to one knee. He wasn't going down without a fucking_ _**fight** _ _._

 

_Kane discarded Darren Young and Bo Dallas, then paused for a moment to enjoy his handiwork. Baron's eyes narrowed._

 

_**Prey!** _

 

_Baron lunged forward, whole body aching as he latched onto Kane’s leg like a goddamn bear trap's jaws. The demon tried to shake him off, nearly kicking him in the head. All Baron could taste and smell was charred, bitter smoke; he could feel the feverish, sickly heat radiating off Kane’s body like some terrible version of what Bayley could do. With everything he had, every belligerent, stubborn muscle in him that refused to give, refused to surrender, Baron strained to tip Kane out of the ring._

 

_He unleashed a furious snarl, barely resisting the urge to dig his teeth in and tear Kane to pieces. For one breathless second it seemed almost like the demon had regained his balance, an elbow heading straight for Corbin’s head._

 

_Baron tore down deep, deeper than he ever had before. The wolf in him came raging to the surface and with his last fucking_ _**ounce** _ _of determination, he sucked in a breath that felt like ash in his lungs and heaved upwards, dumping Kane unceremoniously outside the ring. He collapsed onto his knees, gasping for air while he dimly realized they were playing his music. He had_ _**won** _ _, somehow, somehow he’d done it!_

 

_Corbin covered his face with his hands for a moment, feeling overwhelmed in a different way now. All the hard work, all the extra hours in the gym and of Bloom making him drill over and over and_ _**over** _ _, everything had paid off._

 

_He longed for you to be here as he got to his feet and stretched his arms wide, a display of cocky dominance for the hard cam. Sneer firmly in place, teeth bared, and he wanted nothing more than to drop it all and gather you into his arms. He was sore, exhausted, sweaty, but happy, so fucking happy. He could hardly manage to keep the smirk disdainful when all he wanted to do was start laughing like a fucking hyena. He’d done it! Tears welled suddenly in his eyes as he heard the chants of '_ _**NXT!** _ _', thunderous and triumphant. He had to take a few deep breaths to fight back the urge to cry._

 

_Baron rolled out of the ring and went to stand beside the trophy, folding his arms across his chest to mimic the original giant of old. He had never felt so damn tall, so proud in his whole_ _**life** _ _, whole body at peace as he basked in the glow of his hard-fought victory. Never let it be said that someone like_ _**him** _ _couldn't focus, couldn't get the job done, couldn't work in sync with what he was. He had achieved what he'd set out to do, and now he was forever in the history books of WWE. All hail in-fucking-deed._

 

_**I am the pack leader, and I will do whatever it takes to make my mate proud.** _

 

…

 

You waited until everyone had congratulated Baron, until the pictures had been taken. He cut quite the dashing figure, arms crossed firmly over his chest in tribute to the mighty Andre and his hair barely tamed. You felt like you might burst with pride. “B-Baron!” You called finally, waving.

 

He waited for one last camera flash and then he was bounding across the room and wrapping you up in a tight embrace. “I did it.” He mumbled into your hair, sounding like he was inches from tears. You looked up, cupping his jaw as he sniffled. “I did it. I fucking _did_ that shit. Are you proud of me?”

 

“I’ve never been more proud in my whole life.” You said firmly. Baron whined in his throat. “I’m serious! N-Never ever. You…that was so impressive.” You continued sincerely, feeling like you would never stop smiling. “You’re amazing, you’re incredibly amazing.”

 

“For you, little one. I don’t want you to think you have to worry ever again.” Baron’s eyes were that rich shade of honey-gold, the other side of him probably forced closer to the surface from the fight. “I am yours and I will take care of you, you’re my pack, my mate and I…you’re everything to me. I love you.” He finished awkwardly, making your breath catch in your throat. He wasn’t _incredibly_ comfortable with normal terms of endearment. An unprompted ‘ _I love you_ ’ was very rare for him; he preferred to say things like ‘ _forever-mate_ ’ or ‘ _I will keep you safe_ ’.

 

You were pretty sure your smile was bright enough to be seen from space. You wrapped your arms around Baron’s neck, tugging him down into a well-deserved kiss. “Alpha…” You breathed against his mouth, _feeling_ the contented rumble he let out.

 

“Little one, God, _God_. Fuck.” Baron growled, crushing you even closer and mouthing over your neck. “You’re coming with me. You’re coming with me right now and then you’re _comin’_ with me, you got that? C’mon.” You barely managed to keep up with him as he strode through the hallways, down into the belly of the arena. The crowd was nothing but a faint roar, a quiet ringing in your ears. Baron finally forced open a door and tugged you into the dimly-lit room. “Let me touch you let me fucking touch you let me _please_ you let me let me let me--” Baron rambled, crooning low in his throat when you nodded eagerly and started fumbling with the buttons on your shirt.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d w-want to, after all that. I thought m-m-maybe you might want to uh…snuggle or something.” You said, making him pause. He cocked his head and you hastily added, “I’m totally f-fine with banging, obviously! I just know you’ve had a rough night. Didn’t want to force you i-if you’re tuckered out.”

 

“You’re too good to me, you fuckin’ know that?” Baron growled, sounding bewildered. “I could smell you a mile away, you’re so thick and fucking _heady_ with want and...and even in spite of fucking wanting me, needing me, you _still_ give me the out. You get me all funny in the chest, little one.”

 

“Well just because _I_ want something doesn’t m-mean _you_ want something. You went through a lot! I can wait, if you-” Baron’s mouth on your own stopped your offer and you leaned against him, fingers digging into his hips.

 

He snarled, nipping gently at your lower lip and then he got a faraway look in his eyes, snuffling along your neck and pressing kisses to the skin there. “Mm, you _surged_ little one. I felt it. Heat pooling in your stomach, all tight because you _want me_ , you need your alpha don’t you?” Baron asked, his voice gravelly.

 

His breath hitched when you unbuckled his belt, your fingers teasing at the top of his boxers before you snapped them lightly. Baron jolted, his back arching momentarily before he was back to snarling, hands hungrily grasping at your clothes. He wrangled your pants down and then wrapped an arm around your waist, roughly pressing your back against the wall on top of a stack of gear crates. You barely felt the cement bite into your shoulders, too mesmerized by your huge mate, who at this point seemed to be reduced to making nothing but feral noises. He knocked his forehead into yours, his hips rocking up over and over to the apex of your thighs. Baron’s eyes were half-lidded, the wolf just watching the way your breasts shifted every time he ground against you. He licked his lips absently and a shiver ran through you.

 

You called his name and Baron glanced up, giving you a slow smile and a gentle whiffle of breath in reply. It was still him, still your mate. “Hey.” You said shyly, running your fingers through his hair and making his eyes close in bliss. “Love you.”

 

Baron drew back to preen a little, sharp teeth bared in a smile. It was always strange to see the way he softened even while he was so much the predator, the way his eyes warmed and his body relaxed under your touch. You smiled back and he dropped his hands to his tights, unlacing them and then shoving them off over his hips. His boxers quickly followed suit and he gestured for you to raise your legs. You obeyed, confused for a second and then eyes widening as Baron caught both your legs with one arm and dragged you towards him, slinging your legs over his shoulder and pinning them there with one massive hand. “Mate.” He rumbled, stroking his cock with his other hand and making himself shudder and growl. “ _Fuck_. Want, y-yeah?” He managed to say, interspersed with a low, drawn out whine.

 

“Baron-“ You wanted to beg for whatever he would give you, you wanted to surrender every ounce of yourself to this ultimate symbol of dominance in front of you. The ultimate symbol of dominance that was rendered almost speechless by his need for you, _you!_ Baron waited patiently, his hand still slowly working his cock while his eyes stayed trained on your face. You finally nodded, gasping out a pitiful noise when Corbin pressed on your clit with the head of his cock, the pleasure flaring lightning-bright for a second.

 

“ _Good_.” Baron grunted, letting you wrap your fingers around the base of his cock so you could tease yourself for a minute. He seemed to enjoy the sounds you made when you did this, when you toyed with him and, by extension, yourself. “Mm, good, _fuck_.”

 

“I want it to be good for my alpha. You did so w-well tonight.” You said shakily, finally brushing him over your entrance. Baron rocked forward, almost teasing himself as he breached you and then pulled back.

 

“Always tight for me.” He patted your legs over his shoulder and gave you another smile. “Even better for you this way.” You soon understood what he meant as he sheathed himself in one smooth motion. With your legs up out of the way he could reach deeper, his cock plunging past your spot with that delicious pressure you needed. Baron closed his eyes at the hungry cry you let out, inhaling through his nose. “ _Yes_.” He drew the word into another growl, looking utterly content already. His fingers tightened on your legs and he began to move.

 

All you could do was lay back and accept his ministrations, the helplessness of your position sending a thrill of excitement through you. Completely at the mercy of your alpha, whimpering when Baron reached up and started rubbing slow circles around one of your nipples with his thumb. You arched up into his touch as best as you could, trembling with want.

 

His hips continued their thrusting movement and he pressed sloppy kisses to the skin on the side of your knee before looking down. “So fuckin’ cute, so fuckin’ good.” He groaned, his fingers now roving to your clit. “ _Mine_.”

 

“Y-You’re mine too, y-y-yeah?” You half-panted the words, smiling when Baron nodded. “Forever-mate.” Baron’s eyes went wide at you using his term and he whined, cinching your legs tighter so he could _hammer_ into you. He started growling, a deep rumble that kept going and going, rolling over your body in waves.

 

“Smell so fuckin’ good _fuck me_ little one m’ gonna’ _devour_ \--” He choked, pulling out and surprising you by crouching and licking enthusiastically over your quivering cunt. You couldn’t help the cry that burst out of you, your pussy abruptly assaulted by a questing tongue, slicked fingers and the almost-pinch graze of sharp teeth.

 

“ _Baron!_ ” The man in question moaned in reply, spreading you open and making contented noises as he worked to satisfy the burning need in your belly. His tongue lapped wetly over your clit and then he pressed down, harder and harder, keeping up the pressure. “Baron m’gonna’ come, m’gonna’ come, oh f-f- _fuck_ Baron I’m gonna’ come-” You grabbed the back of his head to keep him steady, your fingers shaking as you went to pieces under his mouth. Baron growled in approval while you soaked his tongue and cried out his name, hips bucking against his face.

 

“More?” He grunted finally, laughing when you tightened your grip on his hair and begged for his cock again.

 

…

 

“Mate wants, mate gets.” _Baron could hardly complain if you wanted him, wanted his cock back in you. He’d just_ _ **needed**_ _to taste you, needed to get you off with his mouth. Licking and teasing and suckling, soothing the ache of want in his chest. He knew he could get too rough sometimes when the beast roamed close to the surface, he’d needed to take a step back and ground himself._

 

_Baron could feel his own release closing in as he resumed a pace that was a little less punishing, a little less frantic. The smell of **want** had calmed, eased away into the warm embrace of **content** , of **tired** , **snuggle alpha**. You still had a tight grip on his hair, though, ordering him to plunge deep, to claim you, **alpha alpha** just like how you knew he liked. Baron loved it when you would beg, but it was always better when you fucking **demanded** , when you would mate him to exhaustion and then have him buck into you, claim you over and over and fucking **over** until all you could do was lay there and accept him and stroke his hair while his claim trickled hot down your thighs._

 

“Mine.” _He growled again, loving how you fucking_ _ **jerked**_ _his head down._ “ **Mine**.”

 

“Yours, yours, give it to me, I’m so proud of you, forever-mate.” _You crooned to him and he completely lost the shattered remains of his cool, rutting his hips against yours and clenching his hands into fists as he came with a loud howl that was_ _ **yes**_ _and_ _ **good**_ _and_ _ **mate**_ _,_ _ **yours**_ _and_ _ **mine**_ _all in one sound. You claimed him with the scratches raked down his back, with the hickies through his tattoos and the_ _ **iron**_ _fucking grip you had on his heart._

 

_Baron stared down at you, sure he was probably weirding you out. You laid there, panting, skin all flushed and pupils blown with arousal and he wanted to fucking cry because_ _ **he**_ _had done that,_ _ **he**_ _had made you proud and proved himself strong enough to still be your mate._ “Y’kay?” _He finally gasped._

 

“Fuck’s sake, I hope this winning streak k-keeps going.” _You huffed, making him grin and press a kiss to your belly._ “I dunno' if I can move, Baron. You might have destroyed my l-legs.”

 

_Baron wasn't able to help his surge of pride, doing up his tights loosely and then tugging your pants back on._ “Can carry you. C'mon.”

 

“B-But your trophy-!”

 

“ **You**. Can carry you. Figure that out later.” _Baron's voice had dropped into that lower register. He knew that late tonight or tomorrow he would be unable to stave off the turn any longer._ “Mate important.” _He said with a little more difficulty, carefully forming the words._ “ **Important**. Now.” _He struck upon a genius idea as you settled into his arms._ “You can hold it, yeah? I'll carry you. You hold it.”

 

“You g-got it, Baron.”

 

“Good. Let's go.” _You leaned up to peck him on the mouth and Baron cocked his head, confused._ “Why?” _He asked._

 

“Because you're the b-best. Obviously.” _You smiled and he couldn't keep from smiling back, knowing it must look odd with his sharp teeth._ “Forever-mate.”

 

_He bumped his forehead against your own, nuzzling your nose._ “Forever-mate.”

 


End file.
